Como arranjar um namorado em 6 meses
by Lina prongs
Summary: Tá para alguns seis meses parece ser muito, da para arranja não um só namorado, mais vários, mais quando não se entende nada na área da conquista para Rose Weasley isso acaba se tornando um pesadelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Como arranjar um namorado em seis meses**

**Sumário:** Tá para alguns seis meses parece ser muito, da para arranja não um só namorado, mais vários, mais quando não se entende nada na área da conquista para Rose Weasley isso acaba se tornando um pesadelo.

**Obs:** Alguns (maioria) desses personagens não me pertencem são todos da Tia Jô diva, e eu só peguei eles emprestados!

* * *

**Prévia:**

**Estrelando:**

**Scorpius Malfoy **

- Eu entendo tudo na área da conquista – disse com um sorriso galante – você esta falando com o maior pegador que Hogwarts já teve.

**Rose Wesley**

- Eu não sei como eu vou conseguir isso em seis meses – disse a menina aflita e em seguida se jogou na cama – _Omeg _eu sou um fracasso total.

**Liam Connor**

- Olha como a Lua esta bonita hoje – o garoto alto com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira ria, enquanto olhava abobado pro céu.

**Lílian Potter**

- Se controla sua louca eu tenho tudo sobre controle – disse a ruivinha sorrindo...

**Albus Potter **

- E o vencedor da aposta escolhe o desafio – disse ele sorrindo sinistro.

**Não percam em Breve aqui no .**

* * *

**N/a:**Oi, pessoal, então o que acharam? Essa idéia maluca de fic veio no dia 31 de fevereiro as 02h00min da madruga e eu não pude me conter peguei logo um papel e me coloquei a escrever.

**Inspiração:**Veio da idéia da escritora (eu) de arranjar um namorado em seis meses, daí eu pensando nisso veio a idéia da fic como o relâmpago, E NÂO, EU não tou deseperada KKKK.

**Reviews ? beijos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I – Maldita Aposta**

A temporada de quadribol estava nas retas finais, os alunos da Grifinoria e Sonserina pareciam estar cada vez mais se odiando, devido ao fato de que essas duas casas iriam se enfrentar hoje à tarde em um jogo decisivo, e quem ganhasse levaria a taça.

Era finalzinho da manhã e muitos estudantes estavam agora no Salão principal.

Um menino de olhos azuis por cima de óculos de aros redondos e cabelos despenteados discutia abertamente com uma menina ruiva que parecia estar seriamente irritada, seu rosto que possuía algumas sardas estava levemente vermelho de raiva, ela mexia impaciente nos longos cabelos ruivos anelados, enquanto revirava os olhos castanhos em pura irritação.

- Já disse que a taça esse ano vai pra Grifinoria Al – dizia a menina irritada – James esta jogando muito melhor do que o idiota do Malfoy - agora sorria orgulhosa pelo fato do primo ser um dos melhores jogadores de quadribol.

- Não estou querendo defender minha casa, mais ultimamente o Scorpius tem se saído bem melhor que o meu irmão Rosie – disse o menino paciente não entendia irritação da prima, devia ser pelo fato de que Ruivas tem pavio curto.

- A é? Prova então se a Sonserina ganhar hoje eu faço seu dever por uma semana – disse a menina séria.

- Não! Vou fazer muito melhor do que isso – disse ele sorrindo malisioso – Vou fazer uma aposta – sorriso se alargou mais ainda, Albus Potter sempre amou apostas por mais incrível que pareça – e o vencedor escolhe o desafio.- disse ele com um sorriso sinistro.

Rose pareceu pensar um pouco, revirando os olhos e imaginando que o primo não iria lhe desafiar com nada demais "_assim pensou_", e fazendo jus a sua reputação de sabe tudo do quadribol, (é ela era super viciada em quadribol) estendeu a mão.

- Ok então fique preparado para perder – disse a menina com um sorriso irônico.

- É o que veremos – Albus Potter sorria desafiador.

Lílian Evans olhava pra os dois atômica, em seguida abriu o seu maior sorriso travesso..

- Já que os dois certinhos da escola estão apostando – disse ela recebendo olhares dos dois – que tal apimentar – mos mais as coisas hein? – o sorriso maroto que herdara de seu avô aumentando cada vez mais.

Rose parecia decidida que ia ganhar, ela entendia de quadribol mais de que muita menina e também muito mais do que alguns meninos, olhou com um olhar desafiador e maníaco para seu primo e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar na ajuda da prima.

Albus Potter apenas sorrio malicioso, e aceitou na mesma hora, afinal ele nunca perdia uma aposta.

- Assinem esse papel – disse à ruivinha que do nada já se encontrava com o papel na mão, os dois assinaram – E o perdedor que não quiser assumir o desafio que o outro lhe impor, vai ter uma surpresinha quando o dia amanhecer – em seguida lançou um sorriso sarcástico para os dois e voltou a comer normalmente.

Albus se levantou preguiçosamente, e saiu em direção oposta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rose Weasley nervosa.

- Vou para a mesa da minha casa ué – disse ele simplesmente e continuou andando.

Há era mesmo quase tinha se esquecido de que Albus Potter era sonserino.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy sorria galante para algumas meninas que passavam, dava piscadelas discretas com seus olhos muito cinzas e passava algumas vezes as mão nos seus cabelos loiros platinados, Albus Potter se encontrava do seu lado parecendo entediado.

- Espero que ganhe esse jogo hoje cara – disse Albus olhando distraído pra uma corvinal que passava.

- Por quê? – perguntou o outro curioso Albus Potter nunca torcia pela Sonserina se era com a Grifioria que ela iria jogar.

- Por que eu apostei com a Rose que a Sonserina iria ganhar – disse ele simplesmente.

Scorpius parecia ter se engasgado com a própria saliva.

- Fala serio! A maluca da Weasley apostando em alguma coisa? – disse ele incrédulo Albus apenas riu e revirou os olhos, seu amigo e sua prima nunca tinham se dado bem.

* * *

A multidão de alunos estava agora no campo de quadribol, a euforia estava demais a Grifinoria estava na frente por 10 pontos, Rose já estava á ponto de comer os próprios dedos de tanto nervosismo, pois as unhas já não existiam mais.

Lílian narrava o jogo e todos na quadra esperavam com expectativas enormes que o apanhador da grifinoria avistasse o pomo logo.

"_É isso ai galera, grifinoria na frente e todos se encontram ansiosos, vamos lá James só você pode salvar o jogo, e sonserina pega a posse da bola, NÂO a sonserina marca um gol, belo gol por sinal, agora estamos empatados..."._

Albus Potter passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, tinha que ganhar a aposta, não que ele quisesse castigar a prima, mais é que ele nunca tinha perdido uma aposta, ele era o rei das apostas.

"_Parece que Scorpius Malfoy avistou o pomo minha gente..."._

A torcida da grifinoria parou de respirar, como os olhares atômicos para o apanhador da casa rival que parecia muito decidido a pegar aquele pomo pois voava velozmente para um ponto em baixo do campo, James só percebeu o que se passava minutos depois e pois se a voar o mais rápido que pode mais num piscar de olhos o loiro já estava com o pomo na mão.

James Potter olhava tudo muito irritado como é que ele perdeu essa partida? A resposta Provavelmente ela nunca iria saber.

Albus Potter sentiu seu coração ir a boca, sua casa tinha ganhado e consequentemente ele tinha ganho a aposta.

Rose Weasley estava branca e muito irritada, como é que a grifinoria tinha perdido a partida? Tudo culpa daquele loiro aguado do Malfoy, há como ela o odiava, ele sempre estragava a sua vida de um modo ou de outro. Seu primo mais novo agora vinha na sua direção e a menina congelou, todo o seu rosto assumiu uma coloração pálida.

_continua..._

* * *

**N/a:** Bom ai estar o primeiro capitulo, o que acharam? O capitulo foi mais mesmo para apresentação dos personagens e o desafio, o que será que Albus vai pedi? Bom no próximo vocês descobrem! Ha fiquei triste com o numero de reviews, e peço que quem tiver lendo que por favor mande reviews, eu preciso da opinião de vocês isso é muito importante pra mim!

** Leli Potter : **ée amiga eu toou nessa, confesso estou um pouquinho beem pouquinho desesperada HAUDSHAUSH, mais relaxe que eu ja encomendei o seu e o meu, acho que ele vai chegar antes do Natal, e vai te salvar das suas tias nojentas o/, Ha eu quero continuar essa historia, tipo eu amo escrever ela sabe mais queria mais leitoras /pensa, mais muuito obrigada mesmo pela reviews, e espero que goste do cap! beijos!

Então, pessoal que leu e vai ler a fic mande Reviews ok? Ha e so pra lembrar a fic é **Rose e Scorpius **não tinha atualizado antes por causas do problema no site, mais o shipper ja ta lá, beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II – O desafio **

Albus tinha as sobrancelhas muito juntas e algumas rugas na testa, fazendo com que Rose se sentisse ligeiramente preocupada.

-Olha, não tem muita coisa com que te desafiar, mais acho que isso definitivamente vai ser interessante – disse ele com um sorriso típico de sonserino – a ruiva o olhou confusa.

- O desafio é o seguinte... – o menino fez uma pausa dramática – quero que você arranje um namorado em seis meses – ele soltou tudo de uma vez, Rose olhava pra ele tão serena que por um minuto ele pensou que ela iria aceitar tudo sem nenhuma rejeição.

- Ta, agora me diz qual o verdadeiro desafio – disse a menina olhando para o primo – Não achei graça nessa brincadeira.

- Mais o desafio é esse – disse ele num sussurro.

- Hã - a ruiva ainda pareceu ligeiramente confusa **– Albus Severo Potter por alguma á** **caso você estar me chamando de encalhada? **– a menina sibilou em fúria.

- Não Rosie, mais é que o desafio é esse e vai ser bem engraçado ver você tentando conquistar o Connor... – o menino parou de falar nesse instante, a ruiva parecia prestes a mata - lo.

- O connor? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar ou melhor ofegar, Liam Connor era o menino mais perfeito de toda a Hogwarts mais também um dos mais idiotas e populares. – Não pode ser. – disse ela em suplica, SE apenas se ela topasse a aposta sabia que Connor nunca iria olhar pra ela.

- Bom então você se resolve com a Lílian, ela colocou um castigo naquele papel tenha certeza, e se eu fosse você aceitaria - disse ele em tom persuasivo – Há e eu pensei que você fosse capaz de conquistar o babaca do Connor, e pense pelo lado bom você vai arranjar um namorado – dizia ele o tom de persuasão ainda muito evidente em sua voz.

- **Você me chama de encalhada, e ainda por cima de incapaz?** – perguntou a outra já muito ofendida.

- Eu não tou te chamando de incapaz, você que é paranóica – disse Albus impaciente, o que era uma raridade – O desafio é esse, e quero que você comece a cumpri amanhã - em passos muito, mais muito rápidos mesmo o moreno saiu do campo de visão de Rose Weasley que o olhava furiosa.

* * *

BOM, a porta do dormitório das garotas do 5º ano foi aberta com um estrondo.

- Estou pronta pra lutar – disse Lílian Potter já de pé e com a varinha erguida. – Há é você Rose? Pensei que fosse um ataque surpresa dos seguidores das trevas... – mais parou de falar no instante que olhou para a o rosto da prima – O que foi? – perguntou levemente preocupada.

- O seu irmão, aquele sonserino prepotente – disse a menina irritada. – diz pra mim que você não colocou um castigo muito serio para quem não aceitar o desafio – a sua voz agora era de suplica.

- Bom, eu pensei que você tava levando a serio a aposta, você tinha tanta convicção que ia ganhar – a ruiva mais nova dizia cada palavra bem devagar.

-** Lílian.** O que especificamente é o castigo? – perguntou Rose engolindo em seco.

- Bom nada demais se você olhar por outro lado, você só vai ter que sair de calcinha e sutiã até a torre de astronomia no horário do almoço – disse a outra num sussurro.

- **Você enlouqueceu?** Até se fosse o Al que fizesse isso ele iria ser expulso – disse a menina escandalizada – Pode mudando o desafio. - disse num tom mandão.

- Então ai é que ta, não pode mudar, o feitiço tava na folha em que você assinou seu nome e se caso você não topar o desafio até o horário do almoço, você vai acabar tirando a roupa querendo ou não, o feitiço vai ter forçar a isso – disse ela falando cada vez mais baixo.- E eu não sei o contra feitiço – um sorriso amarelado apareceu em seu rosto.

- Onde você tava com a cabeça pra fazer um castigo desses? – perguntou a ruiva maior horrorizada.

- Há eu só o achei legal, e não venha menosprezar a minha idéia brilhante, por que eu sou sobrinha de Fred e Jorge Weasley, e neta de Tiago Potter – Lílian parecia emburrada. – E aliais não achava que você ia perder, eu só queria atingir o Al.

- É mais acabou me prejudicando também, você não sabe o desafio que aquele louco do seu irmão me arrumou – a menina fez uma pausa - Ele quer que eu conquiste o Connor da Lufa Lufa, em seis meses, com direito a namoro e tudo – desabafou a menina parecendo aflita.

- Uau o meu irmão caçula ta realmente aprendendo a ser mal – disse Lílian espantada.

- Mais o pior de tudo não é isso é que eu não sei como eu vou conquistar ele – disse Rose - Eu não sei como eu vou conseguir isso em seis meses – disse a menina aflita e em seguida se jogou na cama – _Omeg _eu sou um fracasso total.

A ruiva ficou um bom tempo jogada na cama, com a maior cara de desanimo possível, quando uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça.

- Lily e se por algum acaso ele não me pedir em namoro o que vai acontecer comigo? – perguntou Rose.

- Bom vai acontecer à mesma coisa que se você não topar o desafio – desse a menina com a voz amargurada.

- Sabe a cada minuto que passa eu te odeio ainda mais – disse a Rose com uma raiva descomunal da prima.

- Ta relaxa, eu vou tentar de ajudar – Lílian falou simplesmente mais o estado de raiva de sua prima não pareceu se alterar - Se controla sua louca eu tenho tudo sobre controle – disse a ruivinha sorrindo.

* * *

**N/a:** Aew mais um capitulo pronto, que não me falte mais criatividade pra mim terminar isso aqui, bomm meus amores o que acharam, a rose é bem dramática não? Mais vamos manerar né ela não sabe conquistar, a vida dela é so livros. Então gente, eu ja tenho uns seis capitulos prontos, mais ainda precisam passar por uma reforminha K, a e so pra avisar eu tenho o tempo muito corrido, trabalho de manhã e faço pré vestibular a tarde e a noite toou em casa morta de cansada por isso eu voou atualizar a fic nos fins de semana Sabado ou domingo ook? e se apenas SE vcs tiverem com sorte e eu não tiver cansada posso postar em algum dia da semana. Espero que tenho gostado do cap, prometo trazer caps maiores da proxima vez, beijos e Reviews?

**HeyTerk: **Ebaa mais uma leitora nova *-*, que boom que gostoou :D , eu leio algumas D/G mais so mais D/H KKKKKK, beem vinda ao clube de apaixonadas por Rose e Scorpius, então eu voou atualizar sempre no fim de semana, por que o negocio é meio corrido aqui, ta boom pra você? Ainda beem que o problema ja passou né, tava dando nos nervos já, então espero que continue curtindo a fic, beijos!

**Leli Potter: **Aprendir a ser assim com as melhores, adivinha quem ? te dou um chocolate HSUHDUAH, então eu postei o mais rápido que eu pode né, e olhe que eu so ia postar domingo maiis... Viiu relaxe que quando você menos esperar a encomenda chega, ainda toou em duvida chega pelos correios vai que alguma trabalhadora pega eles da gente :O , viajei agora, enfim espero que goste, beijos!

**Evelyn strauss: **Uhuuul mais uma leitoraaa, (pula), eu preciso e quero continuar então não se preocupe viiu *-*, boom como os Scorpius vai ficar com a Rose ai você vai ver com o tempo, por que com esse cap nada parece ter sentido eu sei, mais acredite eles ainda vão ficar juntos sabe como é né loucuras de uma escritora maluca. Iai gostou da loucura de Albus? HUAHUAUA eu achei legal! Boom espero que goste.

**Meninas muito obrigada pelas Reviews, fiquei muito feliz, espero que continuem curtindo, comentem, beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III **

O Salão principal estava cheio de alunos que comiam normalmente os seus cafés da manhã, quase todos os alunos da grifinoria estavam presentes, exceto talvez por Rose Weasley que parecia não estar disposta a descer aquela manhã.

- Bom dia Al – Scorpius Malfoy acabava de chegar na mesa da sonserina, as meninas ao seu redor lhe lançavam sorrisinhos.

- Bom dia – disse Al, e voltou a comer.

- Cadê a Weasley? – perguntou ele como quem não quer nada – O que ela achou do desafio? – perguntou levemente interessado.

- Ainda não desceu – respondeu – acho que ela não vai cumprir.

- Há – voltou -se para o seu café, depois olhou ao seu redor, e lançou alguns sorrisinhos para suas colegas de casa.

* * *

Rose Weasley vinha andando nervosamente, com suas roupas grandes habituais, olhando pra tudo com total desatenção.

Entrou no Salão Principal, muito mais normal que ontem à noite Albus pode notar, mais ainda assim parecia raivosa.

- Bom dia Ruiva – disse James Potter parecendo um pouco triste e desolado.

- Bom dia Jay – respondeu a prima um pouco sem emoção, sabia que o primo não tinha culpa por essa aposta, mais ele bem que podia ter capturado o pomo.

- Estar melhor hoje? – perguntou Lily.

- Acho que sim – murmurou a ruiva maior.

- Então vai aceitar o desafio? – a ruivinha perguntou um tanto cautelosa, Hugo Weasley olhava as duas com uma ruga de duvida na testa.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Rose em outro murmúrio.

- Ouch virou um robô ou o que? não fica assim por que vai arrumar um namorado, o Connor é um idiota e tudo mais, mais ele não é tão mal assim, ele tem um belo corpo, e o rosto bonito... – a ruivinha foi interrompida.

- Eu sei mais ai é que tá, ele nunca olharia pra mim eu sou um fracasso na conquista – sussurrou a menina.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso – a ruivinha sorrio marota. – Agora levanta daí e vai pra sua aula garota.

Rose se levantou, e revirou os olhos, era aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, e seria junto com a sonserina.

James e Hugo olhavam tudo confusos, Lílian os olhou.

- O que é nunca me viu ou o que? – disse ela, Hugo olhou pra ela preste a responder mais pareceu pensar em algo e se calou, James Potter apenas sorriu o sorriso mais maroto de todos os tempos.

* * *

- Bom dia Classe – o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas acabara de entrar na sala, os alunos da grifinoria e sonserina ficaram incrivelmente quietos. – Hoje iremos iniciar uma atividade muito importante, isso é claro para quem quer ser auroro – os olhos de Scorpius e de Rose brilharam no mesmo instante. - Por isso teremos que começar apartir de hoje uma atividade em dupla...- o professor parou quando viu a mão de Rose erguida no ar.

- Mais por que fazer a atividade no sexto ano professor? – perguntou ela um tanto quanto confusa.

- Por que essa atividade contara pontos, e vocês vão acumulando para o próximo ano, e como auror é uma profissão que exige muita compreensão, tive que adiantar o conteúdo, e tenho quase certeza que vocês irão adorar.

O professor deu um sorriso galante e metade das alunas incluindo as sonserinas deram suspiros.

- Mais como eu disse será uma atividade em dupla, e para não ficar muito desequilibrado será um homem e uma Mulher, e um de cada casa – todos os alunos da sala prenderam a respiração. – Farei um sorteio, e bem divertido por sinal. – deu um sorriso misterioso - Temos uma caixa aqui, com coelhos de diversas cores, e o par de cada coelho estará em outra caixa que vai, estar na parte masculina, agora meninas para a direita e meninos para a esquerda – Imediatamente todos os alunos começaram a se mexer, muitos bem raivosos.

- Ele só deve estar ficando maluco – disse Scorpius para Albus – Mais seja quem for meu par, eu vou fazer de tudo para ganhar a maior pontuação possível, não vou abandonar minha chance de ser auror.

- Vou conjurar uma parede no meio da sala para ninguém ver a cor que o outro ta pegando – o professor lançou um feitiço e uma parede apareceu no meio da sala dividindo assim os meninos das meninas - formem uma fila e vamos lá.

Todos formaram uma fila e cada um ia pegando um coelho, Rose estava no meio da fila rezando para que tivesse sorte e pegasse um sonserino agradável, tudo menos Scorpius Malfoy, ela cruzava os dedos.

Scorpius olhou para a caixa tinham coelhos de diversas cores e tamanhos, um de cor âmbar chamou sua atenção, e sem querer demorar muito ele o pegou.

- Agora que todos já pegaram, vamos ver quem vai ficar com quem – o professor se pronunciou depois de uma hora – Vou chamando as meninas e o menino que estiver com a mesma cor de coelho que ela, venha pra frente – o professor se virou e pegou a lista. – Há e não tentem trocar, apartir do momento que pegou o coelho na mão ele so ira reconhecer você.

O professor foi chamando os nomes das meninas ali presentes.

- Melissa Ross – a menina se levantou, era uma grifinoria, tinha cabelos pretos cacheados que iam até a metade de suas costas, seus olhos da mesma cor passava a todos um olhar de superioridade. – O dela é marrom, que menino estar com o marrom?.

Albus Potter olhou incrédulo para a sua mão e deu um suspiro frustrado, ele iria ter que fazer par com aquela louca? Se levantou, em passos arrastados, se pois ao lado do professor.

- Pronto podem ir, peguem as tarefas que irão completar ai em cima da mesa e boa sorte – disse o professor, Albus e Melissa trocaram olhares amistosos e bufaram, depois fizeram o que o professor mandou. A seleção de duplas seguiu sem muitos imprevistos.

- Rose Weasley – A menina se levantou e seguiu a passos rápidos para frente– o dela é de cor âmbar – anunciou o professor, Scorpius arregalou os olhos cinza. – Qual menino estar com um dessa cor? – ninguém se pronunciou nem mesmo Scorpius. – Anda gente eu estou com pressa.

- Professor quem estar com um de cor âmbar é o meu amigo Scorpius aqui – Albus sorriu maroto e em seguida apontou para o amigo, que lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- Vamos Malfoy não tenho tempo a perder – disse o professor impaciente.

- Professor tem certeza de que meu primo não esta enganado? – perguntou Rose já em desespero.

- Não, não estar Weasley, o que foi com medo de fazer dupla comigo? – quem respondeu foi Scorpius, e a ruiva apenas sentia vontade de esganá-lo.

- Bom se já resolvemos a dupla vamos continuar... – o professor foi interrompido.

- **Eu protesto** – gritaram Rose e Scorpius que pareciam ter despertado dos seus transes de batalha.

- Merlim me ajude - o professor disse impaciente – **Não estamos em um tribunal senhores , por favor, peguem suas tarefas e não se fala mais nisso** – o professor gritou raivoso.

Os dois se entre olharam assustados e se viram para pegar a tarefa, Rose pegou de um lado e Scorpius do outro.

- Malfoy você vai acabar rasgando – disse a menina com raiva.

- Então solte Weasley – ele parecia partilhar da mesma raiva e puxou mais o papel.

- Se é o que você quer - ruiva soltou e em seguida levantou os braços, BOM, a sala toda caiu na gargalhada e Scorpius agora estava no chão, tamanha a força que ele tinha posto no papel.

* * *

**N/A:** YEAH mais um capitulo acabado, pensei que não ia terminar nunca esse foi o capitulo mas longo que escrevi até agora, então o que acharam? A aposta começa pra valer no próximo capitulo não se estressem! Reviews? Minhas Leitoras sumiram sera que a fic ta tão ruim assim ? enfim ta ai mais um cap.

**Bru** **B. M:** Aplausos para a diva Mor HAUSHUAHSDUA nn, que bom que gostou *-*, ha desculpa senhorita ultilidade voou fazer uma capa siim pra vc ver ;P, boom nas minhas contas Malucas eles tem 16 anos, Ha e ela tem que namorar o connor por que o Albus mandou mais não vejo nada que diga que ela ée obrigada a namorar especificamente o Connor entendeu ? Neem eu so que vc acabou de me dar uma ideia : ), quee boom que gostou mais uma vez :D, não voou parar de escrever apesar de minhas leitoras andarem me abandonando sabe HAUSHUAHSU, espero que goste, beijos.

Há minhas malvadas leitoras, espero que vocês não me abandonem dessa vez e que mandem uma review pra mim por que eu gosto de Reviews e de responde elas, e por favor quem estiver lendo e ainda não se pronunciou não perca tempo e se pronuncie eu irei ficar muito agradecida.

beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

Scorpius estava esparramado no chão, olhando para Rose com uma cara bem estranha, e em seguida passou as pernas pela as suas e BOM, agora quem estava no chão era ela.

- Você endoidou? – perguntou a menina vermelha de raiva, suas orelhas eram o que mais indicava isso.

O loiro nada disse, apenas lhe lançou um sorriso irônico e se levantou, todos na sala estavam gargalhando é claro, e Rose estava preste a matar um quando até o professor que estava recuperando o fôlego, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Nada de mais encrencas na minha aula senhorita Weasley e senhor Malfoy, andem vão para os seus lugares – disse o Professor.

Os dois se encararam mais uma vez com faíscas voando dos olhos e seguiram para seus lugares.

* * *

Hugo e Lílian assistiam distraidamente a sua aula de Trato de criaturas Mágicas, quer dizer Hugo assistia e Lílian assinava em um pergaminho com coisas que segundo ela, seu primo não tinha maturidade o suficiente pra ler.

- Hoje vamos estudar os pelucius... – dizia Hagrid muito empolgado, ele ainda era o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas e tinha mudado bastante depois da guerra.

- Não acredito! – Os olhos de todas as meninas ali brilharam, eram criaturinhas lindas e muito fofas.

Hugo apenas revirou os olhos, Lílian tinha deixado de lado o seu precioso pergaminho, o menino esticou o pescoço e leu em cima do papel _Como ajudar a Rose_.

- Por que a minha irmã estaria precisando de ajuda? – indagou confuso.

- Não te interessa, não bisbilhota mais as minhas coisas – disse Lílian nervosa ao ver o primo olhando o pergaminho, se Hugo soubesse da aposta poderia ajudar muito, mais também poderia dar com a língua nos dentes para o Connor que era seu amigo.

- Oh calma ai, estressada – disse o menino irritado e em seguida se afastou da ruivinha que apenas deu um sorriso triste de lado e foi atrás dele, não queria brigar, pelo menos não agora.

* * *

Albus e Scorpius se jogaram no sofá mais afastado da porta no Salão comunal da sonserina, todos os dois muito irritados e sem ousar mencionar uma palavra, até o loiro resolver quebra o silêncio.

- O que aquele professor tem na cabeça? – perguntou – Logo a louca da sua prima? Ela é Maluca cara, adeus ao meu sonho de ser auror – disse o menino.

- E aquela Louca da Ross? – Albus falava irritado, poucas pessoas conseguiam tirar sua paciência e Melissa era uma delas, Ela era irritante e metida a melhor em tudo, perdia apenas para Rose, era a segunda menina mais inteligente do colégio e também uma das mais bonitas.

Os companheiros de casa olhavam pra os dois muito intrigados mais nem ousavam perguntar o que era, se tem uma coisa que eles aprenderam com o passar do tempo foi que não deveria cutucar um Potter e um Malfoy quando eles estavam irritados.

* * *

- Prima trouxe a solução dos seus problemas – dizia Lílian sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Você vai ter que fazer tudo que eu mandar - Rose há olhou um pouco a contra o gosto e confirmou com a cabeça, era o único jeito.

- Agora diga: Eu aceito o desafio em voz alta – a ruivinha mandou, e Rose repetiu.

A menina suspirou amargurada, tudo que ela queria era passar o ano estudando e não tentando conquistar um cara que nem dar bola pra ela. Estava quase na hora do almoço e graças a Merlim ela não iria ser castigada, pelo menos essa aposta tinha que servir para alguma coisa.

- Vamos Almoçar? – perguntou à ruivinha. Rose apenas concordou com a cabeça, amargurada e irritada demais para pronunciar uma palavra pois o Malfoy sempre a deixava assim desde o momento que o conheceu. Os dois se odiavam profundamente e sempre que se viam de algum modo estranho acabavam brigando, é claro que o seu pai não aceitaria uma amizade com ele, mais a menina nem chegou a cogitar essa possibilidade, pois Malfoy sempre se mostrou insuportável desde o primeiro momento que ela o viu ao lado de Albus.

As duas ruivas entraram no Salão Principal, a maior olhou ao redor e seu olhar se deparou na mesa da lufa – lufa, Liam Connor estava sentado lá, Rose nunca tinha reparado nele de verdade, ele tinha os cabelos negros, e olhos da mesma cor, um físico atraente devido ao quadribol, e seu sorriso (ele sorria agora pra uma menina da sua sala) era bem bonito, e pela segunda vez agradeceu por alguma coisa relacionada à aposta, pois Connor era atraente.

Scorpius viu Rose entrar no Salão, em seguida se mexeu incomodado, mais ela nem se quer reparou nele, parecia estar babando no Connor, revirou olhos e continuou a comer, sua raiva tinha voltado.

- Que aula você tem agora? – perguntou Lílian um pouco ansiosa demais, uma hora depois enquanto saiam do Salão.

- Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa – disse Rose entediada.

- Que legal - seus olhos brilharam - Então você de algum modo tem que tentar ser amiga dele, pega um livro emprestado ou coisa parecida, mais vai ser o único modo de você se aproximar dele – disse a ruivinha muito mais ansiosa agora, olhou seu relógio de pulso e deu um pulo correndo para a direção oposta, estava atrasada.

* * *

Rose seguiu para a aula de Herbologia nas estufas, quando a aula começou tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis pensar em uma maneira de se aproxima de Liam, mais como era de se esperar a sineta indicando o fim da aula tocou, e ela não fazia idéia de como iria se aproximar dele, em um impulso de desespero correu para a saída era pra lá que Liam estava indo e o melhor de tudo estava sozinho.

- Connor – ela o chamou sua voz pareceu um pouco estrangulada, o menino se virou e em seguida lhe lançou um sorrisinho.

- Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou ele gentilmente, não aparecia ter notando que era à primeira vez que a ruiva falava com ele.

- Há você poderia me emprestar o seu livro de herbologia, é que eu acho que eu perdi o meu – perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, o menino a olhou confuso.

- Mais Weasley, hã... É... O seu livro de Herbologia estar em suas mãos – disse ele sorrindo divertido.

Rose olhou para as suas mãos e corou da cabeça aos pés, o seu livro realmente estava lá, depois olhou para o sorriso divertido de Liam e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça _correu_.

Ainda correndo como uma louca entrou na escola, não pensava, não via, nem sentia só corria quando BOM, pela segunda vez naquele dia ela estava no chão de novo e pra piorar ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ta ficando Maluca garota – perguntou o loiro com o grau de irritação elevado, em seguida olhou para ela e gargalhou – O que foi Weasley viu um fantasma? Você ta muito branca – a menina nada respondeu ainda estava com o pensamento nas estufas, ela realmente era uma louca? por que tinha corrido? – Você ta bem? – Scorpius pareceu preocupado e isso assustou mais a ele do que a ela foi neste momento que a menina pareceu despertar do seu transe.

- Você não olha por onde anda Malfoy? – perguntou ela irritada quando se deu conta de onde estava e com quem estava – Já é a segunda vez que me derruba hoje, ta endoidando ou o que? Qual a piada do dia? Vamos derrubar a Weasley? – perguntou ela irônica, lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e em seguida se levantou e saiu de lá a passos rápidos um segundo a mais e ela mataria aquele loiro oxigenado.

Agora foi a vez de Scorpius fica meio perplexo, aquela menina era maluca tinha ou o que?, ela vem como uma vaca desembestada, o derruba e o ruim da historia é ele? Levantou-se e foi atrás dela, mais não a achou, ela deveria ser sobrinha do dflesh.

* * *

- **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – **foi tudo que Rose conseguiu gritar, ou melhor, grunhir ao entrar no dormitório das garotas.

- Hã você ta bem? – Melissa Ross a olhou assustada, nunca vira Rose Weasley assim, e mesmo ela não sendo tão próxima, ficou realmente preocupada.

- Não – disse a ruiva, transtornada.

- Quer comentar sobre isso? – a outra perguntou.

- Também não – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo de lado – Nada contra você mais se eu te contasse você não entenderia. – disse - lhe.

- Aposto que foi o Malfoy. Vocês ainda vão casar – Melissa deixou escapar e parecia muito sincera.

Rose caiu na gargalhada.

- Gostei dessa piada – disse a menina rindo.

- Bom não era uma piada, mais pelo menos você estar rindo não é – disse Melissa.

Rose parou de rir e olhou a menina curiosa.

- Bom vou indo espero que melhore – disse a outra e em seguida saiu do quarto, Rose se jogou na sua cama, e reviveu a cena que ela tinha passado minutos antes, ela não lembrava quando foi a ultima vez que tinha pagado um mico assim na vida.

* * *

Um homem loiro de aparência muito pomposa ajeitava os óculos meio tortos sobre o rosto enquanto parecia flertar uma mulher jovem e muito bonita ao seu lado.

- Mais acho que um jantar não seria nada mal - disse ele sorrindo sugestivo para a mulher.

- Desculpa Thomas mais é que, eu ja comi hoje - disse a mulher sem graça.

- Mais é claro que não seria hoje, serserwia ,na suuuuaaa amaaanhãaaa oou de erfhsndgwbe - Thomas entrou em desespero o que era que tava acontecendo, sua língua estava enrolada? tentou falar de novo - nquinta sextana - não conseguiu, Sarah lhe olhou um pouco vermelha, ele tentou pedir ajuda pra ela - ajumedar - em vez disso saiu um grunhido estranho, quando der repente ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de dançar e no meio do corredor ele simplismente viu o seu corpo criar vida e dançar uma dança muito, mais muito pomposa mesmo.

Sarah, atual professora de vôo não conseguiu mais se conter caiu no chão de tanto rir, quando com um baque surdo foi escutado de longe e o professor pareceu voltar ao normal, olhou atordoado para direção do som e foi até lá furioso.

-** Lilian Potter -**sibilou ele em fúria - **Você estar em detenção pro resto da sua vida. -** a ruiva arregalou os olhos assustada.

* * *

**N/A: **Tensão no ar *-* , Eu hein povo mais doido dessa fic as meninas quando se estressam correm para o dormitório, já eu quando me estresso corro é pro banheiro mesmo KK, então gostaram? A primeira tentativa de Rose não foi nada boa em gente KK, eu ri fazendo esse cap espero que vocês gostem! E parabéns pra mim que tou conseguindo fazer capítulos maiores. Aew! Háa e FELIZ PÁSCOA, muitos chocolates pra vocês, por que aqui tá meio difícil de ter muitos kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

**evelyn strauss: **Háa pensei que tinha me abandonado por isso mande a preguiça e passear, anw fico feliz que gosta da fic *-*, a Rose desesperada é uma graça eu dou muitas risadas fazendo ela, eu também gosto do sorteio, coelhinhos são fofos KKK, espero que goste, beijos.

**Bru B. M:** Ô dona gênio sabia que você ia sacar :D, assim esse lançe de personagens num ta muito definido mais acho que não vão ter muitos por que a fic é voltada mesmo pra Rose e Scorpius entendeu, (sentindo a indireta Kkkkkkkkkkkk) mais é claro que eu posso te encaixar aqui voou ver, prefere o que, aluna ou professora? A sobre o que a Rose vai fazer pra conquistar o Connor eu não posso te dizer kkkkkkkkkkkk esse é todo o charme da fic mais relaxa que logo logo você vai descobrir, enfim tá ai, beijo.

**HeyTerk: **Pensei que tinha me abandonado mocinha *-*, corrigindo nós duas somos fãs de Rose e Scorpius, então fica esperando as atualizações que eu prometo atualizar o mais rápido possivel certo :D, enfim ta ai mais um espero que goste *-* , beijos.

**Paulinha M': **Paulitxaaaa *-*, que bom que gostou amore, vão ser longos meses mesmo tadinha da Rose mais ela supera o/, seja beem vinda e ta ai mais um novo cap, beijooo.

**Ps:** A capa da fic, estará mais tarde no meu perfil, por que eu estou aqui de intrusa depois de implorar muito a minha irmã, ou seja vcs so estão lendo esse cap agora por que ela deixou eu postar no horario dela, então mais tarde vão lá conferir a capa :)

**Mereço Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

Lilian sentiu que estava muito mais muito ferrada mesmo, estava agora na sala da diretora ao lado do professor de Historia da Magia (Binns finalmente resolveu se aposentar), esperando os milhões de broncas e detenções que iria levar por ter desrespeitado um professor. Não é como se estivesse se sentido culpada, e além do mais aquele professor mereceu, ele já tinha tirado trilhões de pontos da grifinoria aquela manhã, e por uma baita injustiça, mais é que agora ela estava sem tempo para ajudar sua prima na aposta, e a ao julgar para a cara da professora Mcgonagall, estava definitivamente muito ferrada.

- Você ira cumprir detenção todos os dias, em todos os seus horários livres me entendeu? – perguntou a diretora com os lábios crispados.

* * *

_Ótimo_ era tudo que Rose pensava agora, estava em uma aposta, teria que conquistar um menino cujo ela tinha pagado o maior mico de todos os tempos na sua frente em seis meses, e a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar não parecia estava disponível para tanto. Lílian Potter parecia ter sumido do mapa, fazia dois dias que Rose não a via.

E o melhor de tudo? Estava agora neste exato momento, tentando fazer uma atividade em dupla com Scorpius Malfoy na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas. A menina revirou os olhos.

- Para ser Auro às vezes é preciso ter um bom disfarce – o professor falava pausadamente enquanto todos os alunos prestavam atenção, ele realmente sabia como prender um aluno a sua aula – Hoje quero que vocês disfarcem seus parceiros com os melhores feitiços que conhecerem, a dupla que estiver mais irreconhecível ganhara a melhor pontuação.

Rose abriu um sorriso 38 dentes e Scorpius também por mais estranho que pareça, trocaram olhares, apontaram as varinhas um para o outro e começaram as atividades.

- Malfoy e Weasley, venham para frente – os dois se levantaram animados e foram para frente do professor que abriu a boca em um grande "O" e arregalou os olhos – Eu disse que eram para se disfarçar e não para deixar o seu parceiro parecido com astros de filmes de terror – disse o professor escandalizado – Devo dizer que Franckestein e Cuca são mais apropriados para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas senhores, por favor, vão refazer suas atividades ou serei obrigado a descontar pontos.

- Malfoy – Rose sussurrou em fúria.

- Weasley – Scorpius tinha a voz no mesmo tom.

- Tira já isso de mim – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo em seguida reviraram os olhos. Em passos furiosos foram para os seus lugares.

* * *

- Não me deixe horrenda Potter – Melissa Connor falava impaciente para Albus, o menino tinha no rosto o maior bico do mundo.

- Mais, Impossível – disse o menino irritado, ela pareceu ofendida.

Os dois faziam o máximo que podiam, eles nunca se deram bem mais resolveram dar uma trégua por hora.

O professor chamou os dois, Albus estava quase irreconhecível mais ainda podia notar seus cabelos despenteados. A menina não estava nada mal também, e logos eles foram liberados.

Melissa saiu da sala o mais depressa possível, Albus apenas a olhou intrigado, e continuou arrumando suas coisas.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou o professor confuso para o único casal que tinha restado na sala.

- Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy – a voz de Scorpius pode ser reconhecida no ar, ele estava bastante diferente, possuía agora cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, o formato do seu rosto mudara. Já Rose possuía cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis, o formato do seu rosto também mudara, estavam irreconhecíveis.

- Há que excelente, sem duvida o melhor casal de hoje – o professor comentou animado – Acho que vocês deveriam ganhar a maior pontuação, mais como houve um pequeno contra tempo irei descontar alguns pontos dos senhores – agora ele sorria feliz – Mais não desanimem vocês mostraram que trabalhando em equipe se vai longe senhores, espero que tenham aprendido a lição.

Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam abaixaram os olhos tristes e raivosos

Desfizeram seus feitiços e estavam saindo da sala quando Scorpius se pronunciou.

- Estava bem atraente hoje Weasley, se não fosse quem é, acho que te pegaria na boa – e em seguida lhe lançou um sorriso cafajeste.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos Malfoy – Rose lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto e saiu de lá a passos rápidos.

* * *

_Querido Filho _

_Como vai? Espero que muito bem, estou morrendo de saudades, a Sua avó Narcisa esta aqui comigo, e sente sua falta, uma pena você não estar aqui, ontem fiz seus doces prediletos, mais não pude te mandar por que o seu pai acabou com tudo. Como esta o seu antigo sonho de Auror? Ainda em pé? Espero que sim, estude muito! Beijos! Seu avô mandou lembranças e adoraria que você fosse o visitar._

_Aristoria Malfoy._

O Scorpius terminou de ler sua carta com os olhos marejados, seu sonho estava prestes a ser arruinado caso não entrasse em um acordo com a louca da Weasley. Era a sua ambição desde que seu avô foi preso injustamente em Askaban. Mais não iria deixar aquela louca acabar com tudo. Jogou-se na cama e perdeu as contas de quantas horas ficou ali pensando. Quando levantou já tinha um plano em mente.

Saiu do quarto apressado e logo já estava nos corredores do colégio, tinha que encontrar a Weasley, procurou por todos os lugares mais nem sinal, depois de alguns minutos encontrou com Albus que não podia ter aparecido em melhor hora, pediu emprestado o tão famoso mapa que herdara do seu pai e olhou a procura do pontinho intitulado Rose Weasley que estava no Campo de quadribol, saiu quase aos tropeços de tão rápido até lá.

Scorpius Parou por uns instantes para completar a cena que se seguia. Aquela era mesmo a Weasley? Em cima da arquibancada e pulando? Não isso era uma coisa que não se via todo dia.

- **Vai lá Connor** – gritava histérica, a cena era hilária e ficou mais ainda quando ela tropeçou-nos próprios pés e caiu de pernas pro ar em cima das arquibancadas.

Scorpius não se conteu e caiu na gargalhada, o time da Lufa-lufa que tinha acompanhado a queda também ria, incluído Liam Connor que tinha tentado a todo custo não rir.

Rose se levantou, estava agora vermelha da cabeça aos pés, e tentou sair o mais depressa possível. Já estava a metros de distancia da quadra quando uma mão segurou seu pulso.

- Me solta – disse a menina furiosa, e quando viu quem era seu estado não melhorou muito – **Agora – **sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro.

- Não sem antes você ouvir o que eu tenho a lhe falar – Scorpius disse determinado. - Até que ponto você iria para cumprir essa aposta?- perguntou ele ainda a segurando pelo braço.

- Que aposta? – a menina se fez de desentendida.

- Eu sei de tudo Weasley, o Albus me falou – disse o menino sorrindo de lado – E eu tenho uma proposta – a menina o olhou curiosa mais não disse nada, o loiro prosseguiu – Você trabalha direito nas aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas comigo, e eu te ajudo a conquista o Connor – A menina ainda estava curiosa.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? – perguntou ela.

- Eu entendo tudo na área da conquista – disse com um sorriso galante – você esta falando com o maior pegador que Hogwarts já teve. – Rose apenas revirou os olhos. – É pegar ou largar, se eu fosse você aceitava, eu não diria que aquela cena que eu acabei de ver é um progresso.

A menina puxou seu braço e o fitou pensativa, ela realmente não estava se dando bem tentando conquista o Connor, mais aceitar a ajuda do Malfoy? Será que não era apelar demais?

- Você terá uma chance Malfoy – disse ela se arrependendo a cada palavra – se ele não me convidar pro próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead eu juro que faço você perde pontos – seu tom de voz era ameaçador e Scorpius a achou sexy daquele jeito, "_O QUE" _arregalou os olhos ele não tinha pensado isso tinha?

Quando se deu conta à menina já não estava mais lá, voltou para o quarto e resolveu responder a carta da sua mãe.

* * *

**N/a: **Eba chegou um ponto da fic em que eu precisava, será que Scorpius vai ajuda Rose? Eu sei de tudo IU e vocês só vão saber no próximo capitulo ou não :)

Enfim espero que goste, Beijos.

**Leli: **Ta desculpada :), e me desculpe a demora mais ta ai, haa isso conta muuito siim :)), sim a capa ta com um probleminha mais eu estou aceitando pessoas que queram fazer sabe ( sinta a indireta KK), enfim ta ai, beijos.

**HeyTerK: **Aeww, então milhões de desculpas pela demora e você disse que não ia me abandonar então estou te esperando *-*, A lily é doidinha :)), uma das minhas personagens favoritas, então espero que goste.

**Bru: **Ta Louuuca menina ? KKKKKKKKK, Você é uma Louca e a Rose também e nem tem nada demais fooi até engraçado escrever aquela parte quero que quando vc ver essa nova KKKKK, Thomas é Professor de Historia da Magia, euu toou procurando um lugar ainda pra te encaixar mais eu acho e um bem legals ookks ? E concordo plenamente Scorpius Malfoy é PERFECT.

**Cade vocês queridas leitoras Evelyn e Dona Paulinha? Beijos.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI – Primeira dica**

- Tudo bem Weasley, eu dou as ordens e você obedece – disse Scorpius impaciente.

- Eu já disse que só vou fazer o que eu achar necessário, ainda não estou desesperada o suficiente para seguir** todas** as suas ordens – disse Rose e em seguida bufou de raiva.

- Que seja mais já bolei a primeira estratégia pra te ajudar – disse o menino.

- È tão importante assim pra você a profissão de auror Malfoy? – perguntou a menina cerrando os olhos.

- Você não imagina o quanto – disse o menino em um sussurro, a ruiva se espantou, na verdade depois de ter aceitado a proposta se achou muito tola, e minutos depois voltou ao local em que se encontram para desistir, mais ele já não estava mais lá, então subiu para o seu quarto e pensou muito e decidiu que iria dar uma chance a Malfoy, pois no momento era a única ajuda possível.

- Então, qual é a dica? – perguntou ela se ajeitando para que ele não percebesse o seu espanto.

- A primeira e mais obvia de todas, é que você tem que ficar amiga do Connor – disse Scorpius, a ruiva apenas revirou os olhos.

- Disso eu sei, mais não vejo como vou fazer isso, ele deve me achar uma tremenda idiota – disse Rose pensando nas vezes em que tentou se aproximar de Liam.

- Eu tive uma idéia... – disse ele.

- Eu sinceramente gostaria de saber o que vocês dois tanto conversam que possa ser mais importante do que a minha aula. – disse o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas que tinha se aproximado lentamente da dupla, todas as cabeças na sala viraram espantadas, Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy conversando?

- Nada não professor, eu só estava ensinando a Weasley como se segurar a varinha – disse o Scorpius sorrindo arrogante, Rose o olhou incrédula e lhe lançou o olhar mais raivoso que conseguiu. Todos na sala davam gargalhadas.

- Eu acho que a senhorita Weasley sabe muito bem como segurar sua varinha senhor Malfoy – disse o professor parecendo zangado – E aconselho a inventar uma desculpa melhor da próxima vez ao invés de tirar sarro da sua parceira. – a ruiva agora tinha um sorriso de triunfo – Menos cinco pontos para a dupla por conversar em minha aula. – e em seguida saiu vistoriando a sala.

- Bem feito – disse Rose, o menino a olhou zangado – Que foi? Não sou eu que quero ser auror – disse a menina balançando as mãos displicentemente.

* * *

- Um patrono corpóreo é uma das muitas formas que os aurores têm de se comunicarem – dizia o professor. – Por isso hoje iremos estuda-los – continuou – pensem na memória mais feliz que vocês puderem e em seguida agitem as varinhas e digam: _Expecto Patronum – _O professor fez uma pequena demonstração e a sombra prateada de um cavalo silvestre saiu da sua varinha.

- Anda Potter – Melissa falava impaciente para Albus que parecia ter dormido em cima do livro. BOM, o menino levantou a cabeça atordoado em seguida alisou uma parte dela que parecia muito dolorida, olhou ao redor, Melissa segurava um livro erguido nas mãos.

- _Oucthi_ – Albus soltou uma exclamação de dor – você endoidou? – perguntou o menino bastante irritado.

- Não, seu idiota apenas arrumei um modo melhor de ter acordar – disse a menina impaciente – A aula já começou há séculos, e o professor estar ensinando o patrono. Achei que você iria gosta de aprender. – a menina disse como se não ligasse para o que tinha acabado de falar.

Albus arregalou os olhos, ela tinha se importado com ele? Olhou para a menina analisando-a.

– Como se você se importasse – disse ele entediado.

- Me importo sim - disse a menina e o moreno a olhou intrigado - apartir do momento em que você foi escolhido para fazer dupla comigo, não quero acabar me prejudicando por sua causa – ela o mirava acusadora, e Albus lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

Todos na sala começaram a praticar o patrono, Albus lançava olhares irritados a sua parceira cada vez que sentia a sua cabeça latejar, Melissa parecia não ver estava bastante concentrada em praticar o feitiço.

- Pratiquem o patrono nesse fim de semana. – disse o professor no fim da aula, todos ali pareciam exaustos, Albus se levantou e saiu da sala apressado. Melissa o olhou brevemente e voltou a arrumar suas coisas e viu no canto da mesa uma varinha. Revirou os olhos só podia ser aquele idiota do Potter, botou a mochila nas costas e saiu a passos rápidos atrás dele.

- **Potter –** gritou a menina quando o avistou virando a ponta de um corredor. O menino a olhou para trás e quando a viu assumiu um ar carrancudo.

- Não quero fazer dever agora Connor estou realmente cansado – disse o menino já imaginado o que poderia ser.

- Quem foi que disse que eu iria te chamar para praticar o patrono Potter? – perguntou a menina entediada. – Toma você esqueceu isso – e lhe entregou a varinha.

- Melissa estava a sua procura – Melissa olhou para um ponto atrás de Albus e soltou o sorriso mais radiante do mundo, era um sorriso tão lindo que Albus a olhou abobado, não tinha percebido que aquela menina chata e carrancuda podia sorrir daquele modo, espantado ele olhou para trás para ver quem tinha provocado isso.

Um menino ruivo e muito forte estava parado a poucos metros dali, a menina correu em sua direção lhe dando uma abraço apertado enquanto viravam o corredor e sumiam de vista.

Albus ainda estava petrificado no mesmo lugar, o que foi aquilo? Ross tinha um namorado? Albus Potter resolver andar, estava se sentindo meio estranho.

* * *

_Vamos lá Rose não custa nada tentar não é mesmo? Ele estar com seu irmão agora nos jardim segundo Malfoy tinha dito, era só inventar uma desculpa para se aproximar e estava tudo bem. _ Rose estava aflita mais saiu em direção aos jardins, era agora ou nunca.

- Hugo – Rose chamou o irmão, esperando que a sua voz não transparecesse o seu nervosismo.

- Oi foguinho – disse o irmão lhe chamando pelo apelido carinhoso de sempre, Liam Connor que estava ao lado do seu irmão a olhou interessado, mais a ruiva nem se quer olhou para ele.

- Você viu a Lílian por ai? – perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. Hugo agora pareceu ligeiramente confuso.

- Não a vejo desde o dia em que eu estava com a Kátia – Rose sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir, seu irmão estava com as bochechas rosadas.

- Há tudo bem então – disse prendendo o riso, Liam ainda a olhava.

- Oi Weasley – frustado por não ter recebido um olhar ele resolveu chamar sua atenção.

- Há oi Connor não tinha te visto ai – disse ela com uma falsa de confusão na face, o menino a olhou parecendo intrigado. – Bom vou indo acho que vou a biblioteca fazer o dever de Herbologia – disse ela como quem não quer nada, mais as palavras tinham provocado o efeito que el...quer dizer Scorpius tinha dito.

- Vai precisar de ajuda Weasley? – perguntou Liam parecendo bastante interessado e sorrindo mais galante que nunca, ele tinha quase certeza de que a ruiva não iria recusar.

- Há não Connor – disse a ruiva, ele a olhou ainda mais intrigado do que já estava – Acho que eu consigo sozinha, mais muito obrigada pela oferta – e em seguida a ruiva lhe lançou um sorriso que foi aceito com muito entusiasmo pelo menino.

- Nos vemos por ai então Weasley – disse ele piscando, Rose apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu de lá apressada. Entrou na escola, virou um corredor, quando um puxão a fez entrar em uma sala, a Ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Iai como foi? – perguntou um menino loiro muito próximo de Rose, percebeu que estava agora em um apertado armário de vassouras.

- fiz tudo exatamente como você disse Malfoy – disse a menina parecendo ligeiramente desconcertada.

- E? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Ele se ofereceu para ir à biblioteca comigo, mais eu recusei – disse ela ainda muito desconfortável.

- Genial, ele é o tipico menino que precisa de fã para se sentir amado, perder uma fã esta fora de cogitação, se prepara Weasley ele vai vim atras de você – disse o menino parecendo empolgado.

- Hã Malfoy por que exatamente estamos tendo uma conversa dentro de um armário de vassouras? – perguntou a menina, Scorpius pareceu ter se dado conta do que estava fazendo e pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado, tentou abrir a porta, mais parecia que a fechadura tinha emperrado.

- Abre essa porta agora – disse Rose e percebendo com muito desespero que ele não estava conseguindo lhe deu um empurrão. Lançou um feitiço na porta e que se abriu então saiu sendo seguida pelo menino.

- Da próxima vez pode conversa comigo no corredor mesmo ou é demais para você? – perguntou ela em um sussurro furioso.

- Hã? Ta ficando Maluca, eu só não queria que as pessoas escutassem e fossem falar com o Connor – disse ele, mais a menina parecia bem irritada.

- Há da um tempo Malfoy - e saiu a passos rápidos dali.

O menino olhou ela se afastar muito confuso, jogou as mãos para o ar e se virou lentamente em direção a sua sala comunal será que não conseguiam ficar um momento perto um do outro sem brigar.

Rose andava fumegante, porque tinha ficado com raiva do Malfoy mesmo? Ela não tinha gostado nada, nada do como as suas pernas pareceram osquilar por ele estar tão perto.

* * *

**N/a: ooi pessoas, ta mais um capitulo e quero avisar que ja estar tudo resolvido, a unica coisa que pode me impedir de postar é a minha criatividade, quero agradecer a **_Bruna_** e a **_Vick_** pelo apoio e esse cap é pra vocês, beijos.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Encontre-me nos jardins. _

Rose desembrulhou o bilhetinho e revirou os olhos, até no final de semana Malfoy tinha que lhe irritar.

Colocou suas roupas um pouco grande demais de sempre, e em seguida prendeu os cabelos em um grande rabo de cavalo.

Mirou-se no espelho e por uma fração de segundo se sentiu nervosa, desceu as escadas apressada, parou um instante para observar seu irmão beijando uma menina que ela nunca vira na vida, e saiu com uma ruga na testa.

Estava quase alcançando os jardins quando viu Melissa Ross parecendo aflita vindo em sua direção.

- Weasley – a menina respirou ofegante – Você viu o Potter por ai? - perguntou depois ter respirado profundamente.

- Não – disse Rose desconcertada.

- Já o procurei por todo esse bendito castelo, quando eu o achar vou matá-lo – ela dizia saindo de lá pisando fundo, Rose a olhou petrificada por alguns instantes, recomeçou a andar com um dor no coração, coitado de Albus.

Saiu da escola e viu os cabelos platinados de Scorpius embaixo de uma arvore, seguiu até lá.

- Que demora Weasley – disse o menino impaciente.

- Não enche Malfoy e diz logo o que você quer – disse Rose impaciente também.

- É melhor você sentar, hoje tenho muitas dicas – Rose sentou a contra gosto – Como você deve estar sabendo no sábado tem visita a Hogsmead, e você vai para lá com o Connor – disse o menino como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, Rose o olhou incrédula.

- Não sei se você reparou, mais eu não acho que ele vá me chamar para sair – disse ela.

- É claro que vai, e pode ter certeza que ele vai te procura hoje, parece ter ficado intrigado por ter perdido a sua fã, por isso resolvi te ajudar a mudar seu visual – disse ele parecendo que estava falando com uma garotinha de dois anos. – Assim ele vai te convidar mais rápido.

- Hã? Ta louco? Quando foi que eu te chamei para me ajudar no meu visual? E não tem nada de errado no meu visual – disse rapidamente, muito nervosa e irritada.

- É claro que tem Weasley! Você não vai conquistar o Connor andando por ai parecendo uma Freira – disse Scorpius e Rose lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desgosto.

- Não pareço uma freira e não vou mudar meu visual, estou bem assim – disse a menina com firmeza.

- Weasley o Connor vem ai, mostre que você estar feliz em vê-lo mais não com muito entusiasmo. E quando ele tentar alguma coisa tire o corpo de fora – disse o Scorpius olhando para algum lugar a trás de Rose que parecia estar tentando absorver tanta informação, Scorpius sumiu da sua frente e quando ela percebeu já estava sozinha com o Conor.

- Oi Weasley como vai? – disse o Liam com um sorriso super galante.

- Vou bem, por favor, me chame de Rose – disse a menina lhe lançando um sorrisinho.

- Há então Rose, faz tempo que não a vejo não é mesmo – disse Liam, sua voz ansiosa demonstrava claramente que ele queria puxar assunto.

- Com assim? Nós vimos ainda ontem quando você estava com meu irmão – disse Rose sorrindo.

- Há é mesmo – ele pareceu sem graça e Rose abafou uma risada – Bom temos treino amanhã da Lufa – Lufa se quiser da uma olhadinha. – disse ele sorrindo esperançoso.

- Hei sabe eu tenho que estudar, mais se der eu dou uma passadinha por lá – disse a menina,Liam parecia muito desapontado.

- Há ta bom então, No Sábado...– Liam começou, mais Scorpius apareceu do nada.

- Hei, Weasley, a professora de transfiguração esta de chamando - disse o Loiro arrastando a menina, e deixando um Liam sem ação para atrás.

- Tem certeza que você não faz parte da minha família? – perguntou Scorpius enquanto entravam na escola – Você realmente sabe fingir muito bem.

- Merlim me livre – disse Rose com um sorrisinho quase imperceptível. Scorpius gargalhou alto e Rose o admirou por uns instantes.

- Porque diabos, você não deixou ele me convidar, Malfoy ? - perguntou a menina raivosa.

- Porque coisas dificies são sempre melhores, eu so estava estimulando o Conor, não se preocupe ele vai tentar de novo, e você vai disfarçar, até que ele tente novamente, entendeu? - concluiu Scorpius e Rose afirmou com a cabeça.

- Bom Weasley pensa no que eu te disse, Connor te namoraria mais rápido se parasse de se vestir como freira – o loiro falou saindo de lá arrastando os pés, estava no meio do corredor quando se virou parecendo te esquecido de alguma coisa – Há e não esquece de ir ao treino amanhã, é pra bancar a difícil e não a impossível – e continuou seu caminho.

Rose o mirou de longe e sorriu agradecida, subiu para a torre, pois iria praticar seu patrono.

* * *

Melissa andava pelos corredores parecendo mais um dragão em fúria, parava quem ela visse na frente lançando sempre a mesma pergunta: "_Você viu Albus Potter por ai?" _ninguém lhe dava uma resposta satisfatória e ela já estava preste a explodir alguém.

Albus estava agora atrás de uma estatua, no corredor do 3° andar, a Connor vinha ai e se estivesse com sorte ela não o veria, prendeu a respiração na medida em que viu ela se aproximar mais e mais da estatua. _"Ela não pode me ver, ela não pode me vê." _Pensou ele desesperado.

Melissa vasculhava o corredor com muita atenção, segundo uma menina lá atrás, a ultima vez que ela viu Albus foi nesse corredor há poucos minutos ele não podia ter ido tão longe, iria achar ele nem que fosse debaixo da tapeçaria.

_Tlim, _um ruído estranho a fez presta atenção em uma estatua no meio do corredor, cerrando os olhos a menina seguiu em passos silenciosos para lá.

- Hárra, te achei Potter – disse ela em um sussurro raivoso, na sua frente atrás da estatua estava Albus Potter.

- Há estava me procurando Connor? – perguntou Albus com uma falsa confusão na face.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho, você sabia muito bem que hoje nois dois iríamos praticar o feitiço do patrono – a voz de Melissa agora não passava de um sussurro raivoso.

- Há é mesmo tinha esquecido - o menino exibia um sorriso amarelo, Melissa retrubuiu com um olhar zangado.

- Há é? – disse ela – Quer saber? Cansei de você, não se preocupe eu não vou mais me** preocupar** com você- disse a menina em um sussurro lhe lançando um olhar de desprezo enquanto sumia do corredor.

Albus a olhou atômico, nem um berro? Nem mesmo um tapa? Apenas um sussurro e um olhar de desprezo, e como um balde de água fria a verdade caiu na sua cabeça, ela realmente se importava ele, o que foi um grande descoberta, o menino engoliu em seco e baixou os olhos, tinha que resolver as coisas.

* * *

"_Maldito Malfoy" _Rose Weasley praguejou pela milésima vez daquele dia. Estava agora escondida no banheiro das meninas que ficava no terceiro andar, escutando a Murta que geme falar asneira, enquanto tentava fazer com que todas suas vestes ficassem um pouco mais justas.

- Há um tempo atrás vi o seu Tio Harry Potter tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores – dizia uma Murta bastante empolgada, e Rose apenas revirava os olhos, quando desse iria perguntar ao seu tio se isso era realmente verdade.

- Ta legal desse tamanho Murta? – perguntou Rose enquanto mordia os lábios em duvida.

- Acho que ta, menor que isso ia ser indecente – disse a Murta analisando a saia.

Apesar de estar falando asneira a Murta parecia estar disposta ajudar, e como Lílian ainda se encontrava no país das Bruxelas (essa foi à única explicação plausível que ela achou para o sumiço da garota), a ajuda da Murta era a melhor opção.

Ela ficou muito tempo naquele banheiro, depois de ajustar a suas vestes para um tamanho adequado segundo a população de Hogwarts, resolveu que iria cuidar dos cabelos, não fez muito afinal seu cabelo era bonito por natureza não que ela se gabasse por isso mais enfim terminou, se mirou atentamente no espelho achou que não estava tão mal.

- Você ta bonita, não mais que eu sou claro, mais diria que estar aceitável – disse a Murta os olhos brilhando em pura inveja. – Agora anda, e vai conquistar o seu amado – Rose a olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Que foi? Acho que eu não sei que essa super produção toda é por um garoto? Eu sou mulher também esqueceu? Há é claro que sim a Murta é só um fantasma não é mesmo?... – o fantasma começou a chora alto, Rose a olhou assustada pegou suas coisas e saiu de lá o mais depressa possível.

Estava na Hora do jantar, muito faminta e se sentido uma tremenda idiota com o seu novo visual ela seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal, mais a cada passo que dava se amaldiçoava mentalmente por ter seguido instruções de um sonserino idiota e pra completar de um fantasma chorão, todas as pessoas que estavam nos corredores lhe lançavam olhares espantados.

Mais ela era grifinoria e não iria fugir dali por medo, com passos mais firmes entrou no Salão principal, muitas pessoas se viraram para olhá-la.

Scorpius comia seu jantar com tanto gosto que poderia matar quem o atrapalhasse, Albus ao seu lado parecia bastante desolado, quando escutou um menino ao seu lado dizer:

- Aquela é mesmo a Weasley? – perguntou ele espantado, Scorpius seguiu o olhar do menino que falara e seu coração parou por uns instantes, Rose Weasley acabara de entrar no Salão comunal, sua saia um pouco mais justa amostrando mais suas belas pernas, sua blusa da escola estava agora muito menor com alguns botões abertos, seus cabelos Ruivos e anelados estavam soltos e na ponta tinham grossos cachos que batiam nas costas, ela estava definitivamente Linda foi o que ele pensou na hora.

Sentiu então o olhar da menina sobre ele e soube naquele exato momento por mais estranho e assustador que parecesse que a opinião dele a respeito do seu visual realmente era muito importante. Então lhe lançou o sorriso mais sincero que pode dar, e o rosto da Ruiva se iluminou e por uns instantes ele poder ver mais um daqueles sorrisos quase imperceptíveis que ela sempre reservava para ele.

- Por que Rose sorriu para você Scorpius? – perguntou Albus parecendo ter despertado de um transe mortal.

- Pra mim tem certeza? – perguntou ele com falsa confusão na voz - nem vi ela sorrindo.

- Estranho por alguns instantes pareceu que ela tinha sorrido – Albus lhe lançava um olhar raios-X agora, ele não tinha contado a seu amigo que resolvera ajudar sua prima na aposta, e por alguma razão estranha ele sentiu que não deveria contar.

* * *

**N/a: Boom, pra mim esse ée um otimo cap, eu amo ele, mais quem diz são vocês não é, se que alquem ainda ler isso aqui, beijos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**vou fazer ainda VIII**

Rose andava rapidamente em direção a mesa da Grifinoria, estava mais confiante agora.

Avistou sua prima sentada no meio da mesa sorrindo pra ela, caminhou animada até lá.

- Há Lily querida você já voltou de Bruxelas? – perguntou Rose enquanto a abraçava, Lílian a olhou confusa.

- O que é Bruxelas? – perguntou Lílian.

- Uma cidade que fica... há deixa pra lá, senti sua falta, por onde tem andado? – perguntou Rose, o rosto de Lílian pareceu sombrio por uns instantes.

- Estava fazendo trabalho escravo é claro - disse ela como que não quer nada, Rose ficou risonha.

- Detenção? – perguntou, e a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- Há e o que aconteceu com você? Se eu estava nesse tal de Bruxelas você deve ter sido abduzida por Et's, quem foi o pai de Santo que fez você querer mudar seu visual? – perguntou a ruivinha levemente curiosa.

Aos sussurros ela contou tudo que aconteceu a sua prima, que ficava cada vez mais incrédula, Rose e Scorpius e dando bem em alguma coisa isso era uma coisa que não acontecia todos os dias.

- Há desculpe se estive meio ausente Rosie mais eu tenho andado muito ocupada ultimamente – sua expressão era de piedade agora, a ruiva maior apenas sorriu.

- Não tem nada, eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso mais o Malfoy tem me ajudado bastante – disse ela com um sorriso torto.

Lílian olhou a estranhamente e em seguida lhe lançou um sorriso mais estranho ainda.

- O seu pai não iria gostar de saber que você é amiga de um Malfoy – disse Lílian.

- Eu não sou amiga de um Malfoy, só demos uma trégua por medidas desesperadas – disse Rose em tom acusador para prima – Quando isso acabar iremos voltar a ser a Rose Weasley e o Scorpius Malfoy de sempre.

- Se é o que você ta dizendo, já que o Malfoy tem te ajudado sinto que não precisa mais da minha ajuda, e também não poderia te ajudar tenho andado muito ocupada ultimamente – disse a ruivinha enquanto lançava um sorriso pra um menino loiro sentado a poucos metros dali.

- Trairá! Me abandonou por um oxigenado – disse Rose enquanto sorria divertida para a prima.

- Não é isso, quer dizer é em partes, mais eu tou de detenção todos os dias desse ano - disse a prima.

- Ha - disse Rose - deixe pra lá, por incrivel que pareça eu tenho isso sobre controle.

Lílian apenas a olhou sorrindo vagamente e se voltou a sua refeição, Rose correu os olhos pelo Salão Principal, muitas pessoas principalmente a Classe Masculina a olhava,constrangida ela voltou o olhar a sua refeição. Mal sabia ela que de longe Liam Connor lhe lançava o olhar mais admirado que podia.

* * *

Sons de Gargalhadas podiam se ouvidos de longe, Albus Potter estava parado no corredor esperando a ordem do Professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas indicando que podiam entrar.

- Esta entregue Melissa – um menino ruivo e corpulento acabara de entrar no corredor ao lado de uma menina de longos cabelos negros e cacheados – Vou indo – ele se curvou e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Melissa sorria animada para ele, o que denunciava que os sons de gargalhadas minutos atrás tinham sido dos dois.

Albus observava tudo com atenção, e o seu estomago parecia embrulhar mais a cada instante. Quando a menina passou distraída em sua frente um impulso o fez segurar o seu braço. Melissa olhou assustada.

- Da pra me soltar – perguntou ela levemente irritada.

Albus soltou seu braço no mesmo instante, parecia que tinha pegado em brasas.

- Connor, é queria me desculpa por aquele dia – disse Albus com a voz firme.

- Há faça o que quiser – respondeu Melissa, balançando a mão displicentemente.

- Pode Entrar Turma – Anunciou o professor.

Todos os alunos entram na sala e se acomodaram em suas cadeiras, o professor iniciou a sua aula, Albus tentou inutilmente não dormir, Melissa Parecia não estar nem ai pra nada.

- Até mais classe – o professor terminou a aula no momento em que o sinal tocava.

Melissa começou a arrumar suas coisas, olhou para o lado e soltou um sorrisinho maldoso Albus cochilava de novo, como se não tivesse visto nada ela se levantou e saiu da sala o mais rápido que pode.

_30 minutos depois_

Albus Abriu os olhos, tinha tido um sonho bom que envolvia um patrono e cabelos prestos, olhou ao seu redor onde era que estava mesmo? Prestou mais atenção e pra seu total espanto estava na sala ainda, "_Mais que droga_" foi o que ele pensou, estava ali num fazia idéia de quanto tempo e de quantas aulas tinha perdido, e por que diabos a Connor não tinha o acordado?

Arrumou as suas coisas muito rápido e ainda muito sonolento saiu da sala.

* * *

Rose saia agora da sala de Herbologia, acompanhada por ninguém mais do que Liam Connor, que parecia satisfeito por esta lhe fazendo companhia.

Como você esta linda Rose – disse Liam galante - Espero que você possa ir a ver meu treino hoje.

- A bom acho que vou, consegui adiantar uns deveres ontem à noite – ela sorria agora, e o rosto de Liam se iluminou.

- Então aparece lá no campo de quadribol no final da tarde – disse o menino, e para a surpresa de Rose lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e entrou na escola.

- Eu vi isso – uma voz extremamente conhecida soou atrás dela, a menina sorria abobada.

- Se você não reparou Malfoy ele não vai me chamar para sair – Scorpius dizia com uma voz estrangulada num inútil imitação de voz feminina.

- Mais ele ainda não me chamou para sair – disse ela com um ar superior.

- Como você disse AINDA não te chamou AINDA – ele lhe lançou sorriso estranho e virou um corredor sumindo de sua frente.

* * *

Era fim de tarde o treino tinha acabado, Rose estava na frente do vestiário masculino conforme Liam tinha pedido mais cedo minutos antes do treino começar, a brisa batia levemente em sua face fazendo com que ela sentisse um pouco de frio, esperava ansiosamente que o menino aparecesse logo, alguns minutos mais tarde ele apareceu com os cabelos molhados o que indicava que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Há vejo que me esperou – disse Liam com um sorriso – Vamos andando Rose? Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa no caminho – o coração de Rose parecia querer sair voando do peito.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou o menino olhando sugestivamente pra ele.

- Bom como você sabe este sábado ou seja depois de amanhã tem visita a Hogsmead e eu gostaria de saber se você queria ir comigo – disparou ele muito rápido, a ruiva ainda o olhava abobada, e por um minuto ele ficou constrangido – Aceita?

- Sim – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, depois lhe lançou um sorriso que foi retribuído com entusiasmo.

* * *

Scorpius vinha distraído pelo corredor ao lado de Iolanda Bonnes uma grifinoria muito gostosa em sua opinião. E ela era a sua mais nova conquista, pelo menos por um tempo não gostava de se apegar muito às garotas.

- **Scorpius **– Alguém gritou as suas costas e se virou rápido.

E para seu total espanto era Rose Weasley, correndo ofegante com os cabelos ricochetando sua face, a menina ao seu lado lhe olhou intrigada. Rose estava a poucos centímetros agora quando o alcançou pulou em cima dele por um momento ele pensou que ia apanhar até a morte, mais incrédulo ele percebeu que ela estava o abraçando, e nem mesmo que tentasse ele iria deixar de retribuir um abraço tão caloroso como aquele, sua respiração falhou por alguns segundos.

- Eu conseguir – disse Rose se soltando e dando maior sorriso que pode alguém pigarreou atrás do menino Rose olhou mais voltou sua atenção para o Loiro.

- Conseguiu o que? – disse ele muito atordoado.

Rose parou por alguns instantes, depois olhou ao redor, se deu conta de onde estava, **com quem** estava, o que tinha feito e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

CORREU.

* * *

**N/a:** Faz dancinha! Aew muuuuito legal eu amei esse cap tipo era pra eu mudar esse final ai mais eu não conseguir eu achei muito Foda :D e vocês ?

Obrigada **Vick** e **Bruna** _(ja sabe o que aconteceu com a lily néam ? e a capa eu vou fazer ainda HUAHAUUAH')_ pelas reviews espero que continuem curtindo :D !


	10. Chapter 10

- **Weasley – **ofegante Scorpius alcançou Rose em um corredor qualquer, ele tinha corrido atrás dela.

- Desculpa Malfoy, não percebi que você estava em um encontro – disse Rose tentando parecer indiferente.

- Ciúmes Weasley? – a ruivinha fez uma cara estranha, enquanto Scorpius dava um sorriso sacana.

- Nada disso Malfoy, só acho você galinha demais e Arg... Deixa pra lá – disse a menina recomeçando a andar.

- O que foi que você conseguiu? - perguntou ele curioso a acompanhando.

- O Connor me chamou para sair – disse ela se esquecendo de tudo, com um sorriso de 32 dentes.

- Que legal – Scorpius deu um sorriso - Bom nos vemos no sábado então – disse o menino.

- Como assim me ver no sábado? Você não vai a esse encontro – disse Rose parando de andar bruscamente.

- Primeiro eu vou a esse encontro, segundo você vai precisar da minha ajuda por que você é um terror na conquista e o terceiro há não tem terceiro. – disse o menino sorrindo.

- Ei olha o respeito, você já ta pegando pesado – disse a menina – **Você não vai.**

-** Vou sim**.

**- NÃO VAI – **o eco do grito da menina foi longe, o loiro a olhou assustado.

- È o que veremos. – disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico virando no corredor.

* * *

Lilian Evans se jogou exausta na cama, tinha acabado de voltar de mais uma detenção, _maldito professor de Historia da Magia_. Já não aguentava mais de tanto trabalho, estava ficando exausta e sem tempo para nada, precisava urgentemente se distraí e foi atrás da única pessoa que iria entender o que ela realmente queria.

Ele estava escutando um rock pesado, jogado displicente em um sofá enquanto olhava o fogo da lareira crepitar, quando sentiu suas pernas afundarem sob o peso da sua querida prima Lilian Potter.

- Oi Hugo – disse Lilian com um sorriso travesso – eu estou realmente entediada hoje - disse ela, Hugo a olhou e retribuiu o sorriso que ela ainda lhe lançava, com o um enorme entusiasmo.

* * *

Albus andava lentamente pelos jardins. Pensava nos últimos acontecimentos, mais precisamente em Melissa Ross, a menina que o tinha deixado tão pensativo estava a uma pequena distancia dele lendo um livro, já fazia um tempo que ele a tinha visto mais não sabia como chegar até lá, e nem ele mesmo sabia por que queria ir até lá, só sabia que ficar sem as cobranças de Melissa em seu ouvido de algum modo estranho era ruim.

Melissa olhava para o livro atentamente, mais há muito tempo que tinha parado de ler, assim que percebeu a presença dele sua concentração sumiu, já fazia minutos que ele andava para lá e para cá e a menina podia sentir aquele olhar em cima dela. Resolveu dar um basta nisso.

- O que foi Potter, perdeu a porca do brinco no gramado? – disse ela sorrindo irônica, Albus sorriu.

- Não Ross, estava só pensando em um meio de falar com você – a resposta assustou a menina.

- Acho que nós possuímos boca e esse é o melhor meio que deus nos deu – ela sabia que a resposta era deprimente mais foi a melhor coisa que pode pensar.

Albus a olhou por alguns instantes, a menina sustentava um olhar desafiador, mais no fundo ele pode perceber que aquele olhar vacilava um pouco, pingos de neve começaram a cair, ela olhou para cima e saiu correndo para dentro da escola, deixando o menino sozinho ainda olhando para ponto em que ela estava.

* * *

Rose estava largada em uma das poltronas pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, quando duas massas de cabelos ruivos se jogaram ao seu lado. Estavam ofegantes e risonhos.

- O que vocês andaram aprontando? – perguntou analisando os dois.

- Estávamos fazendo o professor de Historia da Magia, pensar duas vezes antes de me colocar em detenção – disparou a ruivinha gargalhando, e Hugo acompanhou a prima.

Muito longe dali, mais ainda sim no castelo, um homem loiro, quer dizer parcialmente loiro, porque agora seus cabelos estavam cheio de uma gosma azulada, praguejava todos os bruxos, enquanto tentava tirar aquela gosma da cabeça.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã Rose estava para em frente ao espelho, não sabia que roupa usar, após um longo segundo de reflexão a menina resolveu tomar medidas extremas, pegou sua coruja e foi pedir ajuda.

"eu não sei que roupa usar, me ajuda, por favor."

Olhou o pergaminho e em seguida rasgou. Definitivamente aquilo era demais pra ela, não iria pedir ajuda ao Malfoy, iria conseguir sozinha.

Uma vez leu em uma revista de moda bruxa que uma garota decidida escolhe a roupa logo que abre o guarda roupa, pelo que parecia ela não era decidida porque a cama dela já não era mais vista devido à quantidade de roupas que ela colocou e não gostou.

Respirou fundo e decidiu se acalmar pensar em Malfoy e em revistas de moda não estava ajudando em nada.

Após mais alguns minutos de frustação e ao perceber que estava atrasada, saiu aos tropeços do quarto, não importava agora com que roupa iria, estava atrasada e isso era uma coisa que não se acontecia com Rose Weasley. Já estava perto do Saguão de entrada quando resolveu que iria mais devagar, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem, cruzou os dedos e imaginou que tudo iria dar certo, pensar positivo sempre gerava coisas boas.

Então começou a pensar que estava definitivamente linda e com uma postura incrível, até levar uma topada e quase se esborrachar no chão, amaldiçoando todos os bruxos maus da terra, olhou para os lados, alguns meninos do 1° ano davam risadas, respirou fundo e recomeçou a andar, era sempre assim toda vez que tentava se achar bonita, talvez esse era o meio de Merlim lhe visar para não perder a humildade.

Na Frente do Portão Liam a esperava e ao seu lado estava ninguém menos do que Scorpius Malfoy ao lado de uma menina, de estrutura mediana, com cabelos incrivelmente negros um pouco á baixo dos ombros, que ela não reconheceu de imediata, devia ser do sétimo ano. Revirou os olhos e foi até lá.

- Olá Rose – disse Liam com um grande sorriso.

- Olá Liam, Malfoy e... – ela parou olhando a menina por uns instantes.

- Malfoy, Bruna Malfoy – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vejo que conheceu minha prima, Weasley – disse Scorpius sorridente.

- Que bom que tem olhos tão aguçados Malfoy – disse Rose sorrindo – Vamos Liam as carruagens começaram a sair. - Rose saiu arrastando o menino.

Alcançaram as carruagens logo, e para o desprazer da ruiva aquele sonserino odioso estava lhe seguindo. Subiu com o auxilio de Liam que tinha lhe estendido à mão e já estava preste a colocar o trinco na porta da carruagem quando uma mão masculina a impediu.

- Calma Weasley, iremos nessa com vocês, se não se importarem é claro – disse Scorpius.

- Mais é claro que... – Rose começou mais Liam foi mais rápido.

- Mais é claro que nos não nos importamos – disse Liam em um tom totalmente educado. Todos subiram e se ajeitaram em seus lugares.

- Scor quero ir à zonks primeiro, e não ouse me levar a Madame sei lá das quantas, eu não suportaria aquele lugar – disse Bruna se pronunciando depois de um longo silêncio.

- Eu também não aguento um minuto naquele lugar – quem respondeu foi Rose para a surpresa de Bruna.

- Hã... er ... Querida, eu fiz um reserva pra nós dois lá, achei que você fosse gostar – disse Liam muito desconcertado, Bruna olhou para a janela prendendo uma risada, Scorpius prendeu a respiração e olhou para Rose que estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Bem, não vai ser assim tão mal, é... vou estar com você não é – a menina disse cada palavra bem devagar, Scorpius soltou a respiração, Rose sorriu amarelado e Bruna colocou a cabeça para fora da carruagem tentando inutilmente prende uma risada.

O rosto de Liam Conor pareceu iluminar, e a viagem seguiu sem muitos imprevistos.

* * *

Rose e Liam estavam agora na frente de um café cheios de babados e com muito rosa e lilás, Liam parecia bastante entusiasmado e Rose mantinha invicto o seu sorriso forçado.

Seguiram em silencio para uma das mesas, enquanto recebiam olhares dos muitos casais que estavam por lá, quando estavam devidamente acomodados, um cardápio surgiu sobre a mesa.

- È muito bom estar na sua companhia Rose – disse Liam, o que fez a menina corar e ele sorrir convencido.

- Obrigada Liam – disse ela sem jeito, era exatamente nesses momentos que ela nunca sabia o que fazer.

- Bom o que mais gostar de fazer? – perguntou ele para puxar assunto, a ruiva parou por uns instantes antes de responder.

- Além de estudar? Gosto de sair, viajar, há são tantas coisas – disse ela, Liam a olhou por uns instantes e continuou a conversa. Eles falaram de assuntos diversos desde viajem, moda (o que surpreendeu a menina), até quadribol. A Ruiva achou que não foi tão mal, e a companhia de Liam bem agradável. Quer dizer se Liam esquece-se a parte em que ela contou que quase comia uma fada mordente quando era mais nova, a conversa seria melhor.

Resolveram andar pela cidade, foram a uma praça perto dali, ao longe Rose avistou Scorpius conversando com uma garota que parecia aos prantos, teve dó da menina, já sabia o que aquele oxigenado estava fazendo, era comum ver garotas com o coração partido por causa de Scorpius Malfoy nos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Quer um soverte querida? – a voz de Liam a trouxe de volta a terra.

- Quero sim – disse a menina, verificando agora que estavam em frente a um carrinho de sorvete.

- Dois sorvetes de baunilha, por favor – disse o menino ao sorveteiro de bochechas rosadas.

Rose arregalou os olhos, baunilha? Ela odiava baunilha, mais quando percebeu já estava com o sorvete na mão.

- Vamos andando – disse Liam, estavam em frente há loja de artigos para quadribol quando a ruiva notou que ele estava entretido o suficiente para não ver que o seu sorvete tinha "acidentalmente" caído dentro do lixo.

Já era fim de tarde, e eles decidiram voltar, e foi em baixo de uma arvore grandiosa que estava no meio do caminho que Liam diminui o ritmo até parar fazendo com que a menina o olha-se.

- Foi muito agradável à tarde que passei com você Rose – disse ele parando em sua frente, o vento gélido do fim de tarde bateu no seu rosto, a menina olhou para ele e sorriu envergonhada quando percebeu que o mesmo se aproximava lentamente, eles estavam tão perto que agora ela podia sentir a respiração acelerada do menino.

_Krep _o barulho de gelo sendo pisado fez os dois se sobressaltarem, Scorpius e Bruna vinham conversando quando perceberam que tinha atrapalhado alguma coisa, e Scorpius soltou um sorriso involuntário.

* * *

**N/a:** O que acharam? Eu particularmente adorei e estava ansiosa para que vocês vissem! **Bruna** você apareceu, (pula), gostou de sua personagem? E quanto ao Albus e a Melissa eu não sei como escrever mais deles porque eu sinceramente não tenho inspiração para os dois e fico surpresa que apesar de eu escrever super pouco deles você ainda gosta, mais prometo que vou fazer o máximo para eles aparecerem mais. **Duda** ( seja beem vinda) e **Leli** ja falei com vocês :D, Espero que gosteem, beijos!

PS: GEEENTE TOOU SEM INTERNET, DESCULPA A DEMORAA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

Liam olhou para tudo meio atônito, Rose parecia que tinha congelado no mesmo lugar.

- Olá - Bruna disse, a menina foi à única que parecia não ter sido afetada pelo clima de tensão que pairava ali. – Scor acho que devemos ir andando – disse ela virando-se para o primo que estranhamente estava sorrindo?

- Bom vamos indo – disse ele despertando de um transe – Olá Connor, Weasley, juízo vocês dois hein – disse o menino, ainda sorrindo, mais com um estranho gosto amargo na boca.

E eles sumiram tão rápido que parecia que nem tinham estado ali. O outro casal se olhou e recomeçou a andar, só pararam depois na frente do dormitório da grifinória onde Liam se despediu com um demorado beijo na bochecha de Rose.

- Nós vemos no próximo encontro não é? – perguntou ele ligeiramente nervoso.

- Claro – foi tudo que a menina conseguiu dizer e ele saiu muito entusiasmado.

* * *

Scorpius entrou no dormitório acompanhado de Bruna, foram se juntar ao um Albus estranhamente quieto sentado nas escadas que levavam ao dormitório dos garotos.

Olá – disseram os dois, Albus nem percebeu que eles o cumprimentaram num tom estranho, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Os dois se sentaram um de cada lado do garoto, Bruna se mexendo toda hora enquanto os dois amigos ficavam incrivelmente quietos.

- ok, o que foi que aconteceu? Primeiro você Albus, diz logo o que aconteceu porque o de Scor eu já imagino o que seja – disse Bruna já não aguentando mais aquele silencio mortal.

Albus a olhou questionador, só podia ser a louca prima do Malfoy.

- Acho que não quero compartilhar isso com ninguém Bruna – disse Albus em um tom melancólico.

- Então quer dizer que tem mesmo alguma coisa te incomodando – disse a menina em tom de reflexão. - Só digo uma coisa a vocês meninos, se vocês querem uma coisa corram atrás porque pode vim algum Filho de Merlin e roubar de vocês – em seguida deu um sorriso torto e saiu, parando nas poltronas onde uns grupos de meninas do 7° ano conversavam.

Na cabeça dos dois garotos passou a mesma coisa, _o que era que eles queriam?_

Após alguns segundos de reflexão Scorpius decidiu que era hora de caçar.

* * *

Amanda Cocker vinha andando levemente enquanto o seus grandes cabelos castanhos caiam graciosamente nas costas, quando trombou com o sonserino mais gostoso de todos os tempos, em sua opinião.

- Distraído Malfoy? – perguntou a menina com uma voz sensual.

- Sim, mais agora estou bem esperto – disse o menino com um sorriso sacana analisando a menina de cima a baixo. Ela sorriu. – gostaria de conhecer um segredo do castelo comigo? – perguntou ele ao pé do ouvido da garota.

- Só se for agora – disse ela sorrindo abobada.

* * *

O dia amanheceu chuvoso em Hogwarts, Lilian já estava acordada há muito tempo esperando sua prima e seu primo descerem, esse ultimo estava descendo nesse exato momento.

- Bom dia, pequena ruiva – disse o Hugo.

- Bom dia grande ruivo – disse ela se jogando em cima do primo.

- Bom dia crianças – quem disse foi Rose que vinha com um enorme sorriso do dormitório das garotas.

Rose e Hugo (ainda abraçados) se entreolharam risonhos e em seguida fizeram cara de enraivecidos.

- Como você ousa chamar agente de criança? – perguntou Lílian enquanto avançava em cima de Rose que começou a correr pelo salão comunal.

O momento que se seguiu mostrava uma ruiva risonha correndo de dois ruivos malucos e acordando metade do dormitório da grifinória por causa de tanto barulho.

* * *

Scorpius acordou bem cedinho se dando conta de que estava em qualquer lugar menos no seu dormitório. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que estava na sala precisa junto de Amanda Cocker, deu um sorriso de lado, a garota ainda dormia, ele se levantou, vestiu-se e acordou a menina.

Juntos eles saíram em direção ao salão principal, Amanda insistiu em pegar na sua mão e a contragosto Scorpius aceitou, entraram no salão e felizmente não tinha tantas pessoas assim para ousarem pensar que Scorpius Malfoy estava namorando, ou melhor, amarrado em uma garota.

Rose acompanhou a entrada do garoto com olhar de desaprovação, pelo menos a garota da vez era uma vadia e não iria quebrar tanto a cara assim.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Sonserina e Grifinória estavam na sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Não acredito que a da vez agora é a Cocker – disse Rose num sussurro para seu parceiro.

- Ela não é a da vez, ela foi à da vez, só que ela não entendeu – disse o menino em outro sussurro.

A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos, continuou sua atividade. Ela e Scorpius estavam fazendo um trabalho bem feito, pois já eram considerados uma das melhores duplas da sala.

* * *

- Mais o que houve com os senhores? – perguntou o professor em um tom preocupado.

- Nada professor, nada – Melissa respondeu levemente estressada.

- Como assim nada, a senhorita e o senhor Potter eram um das melhores duplas da minha aula e hoje estou considerando os senhores como uma das piores duplas, e ainda me diz que não é nada? – disse o professor deixando sua irritação transparecer, Melissa abaixou a cabeça.

- O problema é comigo professor, não é nada com a Ross, eu é que sou cabeça dura demais e não escuto as recomendações dela, mais prometo que daqui por diante eu vou melhorar – disse Albus em um tom de cortar o coração.

Todos na sala ouviam agora. Melissa sorriu. O professor o analisou lhe lançou um olhar estranho que ele quase pensou que era de aprovação e em seguida saiu andando pela sala.

- Obrigada Potter – disse Melissa, e Albus deu seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro das ultimas semanas.

* * *

Era fim de tarde e todos já estavam no salão comunal de sua sala.

Liam Connor estava em seu quarto analisando tudo, ou melhor, analisando o seu encontro com Rose Weasley, à menina era muito agradável e inteligente, e ainda por cima adorava sorvetes de baunilha, definitivamente era a namorada ideal, ela não sabia mais ele a queria como namorada e ia arrumar um jeito de isso acontecer.

Levantou-se e pegou um pergaminho, escreveu uma pequena frase e chamou sua coruja que estendeu a patinha de bom grado.

Já do outro lado do castelo, a mesma coruja batia insistentemente na janela do quarto das garotas grifinórias do 6° ano. Melissa olhou para a janela e a abriu, a coruja passou velozmente pela sua cabeça e pousou na cama de Rose que lia um livro.

- O que foi amiguinha – disse a menina admirando a pequena coruja e esta lhe estendeu a curta perna onde tinha um envelope preso. Com delicadeza para não machucar o pequeno animalzinho, ela desamarrou e pegou a carta. Enquanto lia ela teve uma sensação de dejavú.

_Encontre-me nos jardins. L.C_

Só que é claro, aquela pessoa não era a mesma, e por um segundo ela teve um leve desapontamento.

Melissa observava tudo com curiosidade.

- Eu sempre achei que você fosse ficar com o Malfoy – disse ela, fazendo Rose a olhar questionadora – Mais até que Liam Connor é um bom partido.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou a ruiva admirada.

- Ora faça-me o favor, todos viram vocês dois juntos em Hogsmead – disse ela sorrindo, fazendo Rose sorrir também.

A menina desceu apressada, Liam queria vê-la de novo, isso era definitivamente maravilhoso, pelo visto as coisas iam dar certo.

O seu futuro namorado, estava na frente do lago, quando ela chegou mais perto, ele pode escutar o som dos seus passos e virou-se, trazia na mão uma margarida e estendeu para a menina enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso meloso. Rose parou por um instante, tinha horror a margaridas, pois era alérgica, mais foi tão fofo da parte dele trazer uma flor que ela aceitou. O menino virou-se novamente para o céu.

- Olha como a Lua esta bonita hoje – o garoto alto com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira ria, enquanto olhava abobado pro céu.

Rose apenas contemplou a lua, emudecida não pela beleza que ela possuía, mais porque sua mão (que segurava a margarida) estava ardendo e daqui a alguns minutos iria se encher de enormes bolhas.

* * *

**N/a: **Boa noite coleguinhas como vai kkk, ooi pessoas lindas do meu viveiro de camarões, como vocês tão? Relaxe eu estou bem e não, não estou maluca só estou bem kkk, mais um novo cap e menos demorado do que antes, sabe eu acho que estou pegando o jeito da coisa, quando vejo minhas fics antigas vejo que elas eram deprimentes kkk, enfim pessoas lindas do meu viveiro de peixes, quero agradecer pelas reviwes eu fico realmente muito feliz com elas e peço encarecidamente que vocês não me abandonem porque parece que alguma de vocês tem um dom para isso KKK, sorry pela demora, Obrigada, beijão.

Ps: MINHA NET VOLTOOU!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XI**

Os dias no castelo passavam rapidamente, tão rápido que logo o inverno passou e a primavera chegou, o clima estava muito agradável, mais ainda assim frio, muitas coisas tinham mudado. Em qualquer canto do castelo em que se via Rose Weasley estava também Liam Connor como se fosse a sua sombra. Depois do primeiro encontro que tiveram, não pararam mais e já surgiam conversinhas de que eles estivessem namorando.

Com isso também parecia que o numero de garotas que andavam chorando nos corredores por causa de Scorpius Malfoy estava maior do que nunca, não que ele as machucasse, pois o menino sempre avisava que não queriam algo sério, relacionamentos muito sérios despertavam possessividade, sensibilidade e sentimento de culpa de acordo com o que ele pensava.

Lilian Potter quase não era vista e quando era vista estava na companhia de Hugo Weasley, a sua detenção estava em grande vigor ainda, mais isso não parecia deter a menina, quase todos os dias da semana o professor de historia da Magia estava em apuros e esse ultimo queria saber quem era o aluno que andava provocando isso.

Numa bela manhã de sábado, bom pelo menos para alguns alunos de Hogwarts a manhã era bela, Rose puxava a sua saia de prega xadrez enquanto ia descendo rapidamente as escadas do Salão Principal, mais na frente perto das carruagens Liam a esperava parecendo levemente nervoso. A menina sorriu animada quando chegou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Liam - disse ela lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Bom dia minha flor - disse Liam, a menina sorria, mais por dentro seu estomago embrulhara, não havia nada mais tosco do que ser chamada de flor.

- Vamos indo então, quero passar na zonkos hoje - disse ela com os olhos brilhando.

O casal entrou na carruagem, minutos mais tarde eles já estavam andando pelas ruas do povoado de Hogsmead, entraram em uma loja que parecia mais um amontanhado de coisas estranha.

Rose estava próxima ao uma estante de balas, quando sentiu a mão de Liam sobre a sua, a menina gelou na hora, olhou para cima e se deparou com ele mais próximo do que devia, foi ai também que ela viu uma massa de cabelos loiros passar, tomada pelo impulso ela soltou a mão de Liam na mesma hora.

-** Scorpius** - gritou a menina, o menino que analisava um objeto estranho olhou atômico para ela.

- Olá Rose - disse o menino cordialmente, droga ela o tinha visto ali.

A ruiva se desvencilhou rapidamente de Liam que olhava para tudo meio abobado, e seguiu na direção do menino.

- Temos atividade a fazer hoje a noite lembra ? - disse ela com uma voz de urgência.

- Claro que sim, e espero que você lembre, não fui eu quem sumi da outra vez foi ? - o loiro disse com uma voz amargurada. Rose abaixou os olhos.

- Vamos Rose - Liam se aproximou dos dois meio cauteloso.

- Claro que sim Liam - disse a menina enquanto saia dali com as mão dadas ao moreno - nós vemos mais tarde então Malfoy - a menina então lhe deu as costas.

A verdade é que mesmo tendo ficado chateada com Malfoy, estava também agradecida por ter conseguido escapar mais uma vez. Desde algum tempo que ela tem fugido das investidas que o menino tentava de lhe dar um beijo, tinha alguns meses que saia com o Connor, e o bendito beijo ainda não tinha saído, mais não foi por falta de oportunidade, foi por medo dela mesmo, claro que ela ja tinha beijado outros cara antes, quer dizer só 1 e também não foi um beijo foi uma colada conta? Enfim o medo de falhar e não cumprir o tempo da aposta fazia ela fugir mais e mais dele, pois de uma maneira absurda a vontade que Connor tinha de-lhe beijar era o que o prendia a ela, pelo que parecia.

* * *

Lilian corria desesperada pela praça com Hugo em seu encalço, eles sorriam felizes, e pareciam estar brincando de pega-pega.

- ok Hugo, cansei, vamos sentar aqui, preciso descansar - disse a menina parando em frente a um banco.

- Tudo bem pequena ruiva, só porque eu também estou cansado - disse Hugo se jogando no banco.

- O professor deve estar realmente chateado com o que fizemos dessa vez - disse Lilian com um sorriso maldoso.

- Mais essa é intenção não acha ? - perguntou Hugo com o mesmo sorriso, os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices e começaram a rir.

Lilian e Hugo eram grudados desde pequenos, uma amizade que começou após uma certa brincadeira que eles tiram o Ted e a a partir dai eles não se separam mais, quer dizer, até que se separaram pois se tem uma coisa que eles faziam muito era ter discussões desnecessárias, mais eles sabiam que amizade que é amizade é aquela que sempre se fortalece.

* * *

Albus andava distraído pelas ruas do povoado, chutando todas as pedrinhas que via pelo caminho, estava realmente entediado, não tinha nada para fazer ali, não sentira vontade de chamar nenhuma garota para ir a Hogsmead com ele, todas pareciam entediante demais. O menino nem sabia em que rua estava, parou para se situar, andar sozinho em lugares desconhecidos poderia ser perigoso.

Mais pelo que parecia devia estar perto da casa dos gritos, continou caminhando lentamente até que viu os cabelos cacheados dela.

Melissa estava em cima de uma enorme pedra, enquanto lia um livro, parecia absorta demais na leitura, isso era evidente por conta das caras e bocas que ela fazia.

Albus seguiu até lá, parou perto e assim ficou durante alguns minutos, ela não tinha percebido sua presença.

- Atrapalho? - o menino então se pronunciou, mais sua palavra teve o efeito contrário ao que ele esperava, pois a menina se sobressaltou de susto e acabou escorregando da pedra , estava a centímetros do chão quando ele conseguiu pegar em um dos seus braços, mais a ajuda de pouco serviu quando ele se deu conta já estava sendo puxado para o chão também e com um baque surdo os dois estavam no chão.

Albus fechou os olhos, sabia o que viria a seguir, tinha acabado de estragar tudo. Então Melissa começou a gargalhar, perplexo arregalou os olhos, não esperava isso imaginara uma série de palavrões e se tivesse com mais azar um bons tapas. A risada da menina era linda e ele só a tinha visto dando uma igual quando estava ao lado daquele menino ruivo. Albus se sentiu feliz e começou a rir junto, ficaram a assim por minutos, até que ele resolveu levantar e estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou ainda risonha.

- Imaginei que fosse me bater - disse ele após segundos em silêncio.

- Eu realmente iria, mais a sua cara de terror foi mais engraçada que tudo - foi o que ela disse após um inspirar para pegar o fôlego.

- Você vive me surpreendendo - disse Albus com um sorriso de lado, a menina sorriu envergonha.

- Vou indo então - disse ela enquanto lhe dava as costas para pegar o livro.

- Vou junto - ela se mexeu incomodada, mais não fez objeção apenas deu alguns passos, e ele se pois do seu lado.

* * *

- Sorvete de Baunilha ruiva, eu sei que você adora - disse Liam Connor enquanto estendia um sorvete para Rose.

- Há eu adoro é ? Eu não sabia - disse a ruiva no seu pior tom de ironia, aceitando o sorvete de mal gosto.

- Claro que adora, se eu gosto você também gosta - disse Liam enquanto olhava as pessoas em volta.

- Rose você sabia que eu te adoro muito? - perguntou ele enquanto voltava a sua atenção para a menina.

- Não - disse ela envergonhada, que se dane que o sorvete era ruim, ele era um fofo.

- Pois é agora sabe - disse ele parando. A menina parou também e quando percebeu ele já estava na sua frente em mais uma tentativa de beija-la. Então ela fez uma a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça, e não ela não correu, apenas colocou o sorvete todo na boca, colocou tanto que quase se entelou, e Liam a olhou assutado.

- Mais que sorvete delicioso não acha? - perguntou ela ainda com a boca cheia. O menino apenas suspirou cansado e se voltou para o seu próprio sorvete.

- Vamos v

oltar para o castelo - disse Liam.

* * *

Eram quase oito horas da noite Scorpius estava em uma das salas do castelo, observava as floreta negra pela janela, era tão sombria mais ao mesmo tempo tão bonita. Observava cada detalhe com olhos vividos, enquanto esperava a chegada da ruiva que ultimamente tinha andado muito atrasada.

- Cheguei - a ruiva ofegava o que declarava que ela tinha corrido.

- atrasada - disse o menino em tom seco.

- Eu juro que tentei... - a menina começou

- Só quero deixar bem claro uma coisa, isso não pode ser importante para você, mais é importante para mim - interrompeu o menino ainda com um tom seco.

- Olha aqui seu mimado não me venha com seus dramazinhos, não - disse a menina ja se estressando.

- Eu não preciso de drama, e não sou mimado, pelo menos eu sei como aproveitar a vida ja você né - disse ele com um tom de desprezo.

- Aproveitar a vida é sair com todas as garotas e quebrar o coração das garotas para você Malfoy? Pois para mim isso é egoismo e vadiagem - disse a menina vermelha de raiva.

- Eu não te deve satisfação de nada weasley, muito menos da minha vida amorosa, porque pelo menos dela eu sei cuidar mais que você - disse ele com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Você é um tremendo idiota Malfoy, e apartir de hoje eu não tenho qualquer tipo de acordo com você, que se dane o seu trabalho ou aposta eu vou conseguir sozinha - disse a menina virando em direção da porta brscamente.

**N/a: Vocês estão ai? desculpe a demora mais eu estoou em vespera do evstibular ou seja ou estuda ou estuda, eu não tenho tempo nem pra respirar literalmente, ta um sufoco, e vcs deveriam me agradecer pq hoje depois do estupro mental que o enem me causou eu postei para vocês :D. Espero que gostem e não tem como eu responder as reviwes EU TOU SEM TEMPO, DESCULPA! beijos HAAA E PERDOEM QUALQUER ERRO DE PORTUGUÊS MAIS A CULPA MAIS UMA VEZ É DA MINHA FALTA DE TEMPO!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rose saiu da sala apressada e com uma raiva descomunal do menino.

Scorpius a deixou ir, não valia a pena, pelo menos não agora, ele iria conseguir sozinho ganhar aquela maldita atividade que os uniu.

Uma semana mais tarde...

- Não olha por onde anda não, palito de fósforo - perguntou Scorpius em tom de deboche após ter esbarrado em Rose.

- Claro que olho, mais seu cabelo oxigenado quase me deixa cega - disse a menina desdenhosa, algumas pessoas assistiam e faziam burburinhos.

- Não esta com direito de falar em cabelos aqui _senhorita cuidado eu posso pegar fogo a qualquer momento_ - disse o loiro com um sorriso de deboche e começando a andar. Rose ficou incrivelmente vermelha de raiva - Cuidado assim você explode de vez. - acrescentou ele.

A menina praticamente voou em cima dele distribuindo bofetas em todas as partes do seu corpo, o menino soltava exclamações de dor em quanto gargalhava. O professor de Historia da Magia vinha passando e soltou um sorriso de desdém.

- Detenção para os dois - disse ele com o sorriso muito maior que antes.

- Mas... - começou Scorpius, Rose estava petrificada no lugar com uma das mãos levantada.

- Mais nada senhor Malfoy, quero o senhor e a senhorita mais tarde na minha sala - disse o professor e saiu de lá com passos estranhos, parecia estar mancando.

- Eles estão ferrados, dizem que o professor está uma fera desde que tropeçou em um balde perto da sua cama - disse uma menina que estava observando a cena até então. Os casal se entreolhou, se encararam por uns instantes laçando olhares de fúria e deram as costas um para o outro.

- É, a paz acabou, a guerra entre os dois voltou - disse um menino que também estava observando a cena.

* * *

- Onde esta essa bendita varinha ? - perguntou Melissa para si mesma, mais saiu um pouco alto demais.

- Perdeu ? - Perguntou Albus que estava no mesmo corredor que a menina quando ouviu o que ela tinha exclamado.

- Provavelmente sim - disse estressada.

- Então procure - disse o menino com sorriso de desdém, estava cansado de tentar fazer Melissa entender que ele tinha mudado.

- Albus Potter seu filho de uma mãe o que acha que esta fazendo ? - perguntou a menina perplexa pela reação do garoto.

- Saindo daqui ? - exclamou/perguntou o menino.

- Não vai me ajudar ? - perguntou ela com a voz mansa, fazendo biquinho, Albus sabia que não resistiria aquilo.

- E porque ajudaria ? - perguntou ele na defensiva, estava definitivamente ferrado.

- Porque você um bom amigo ora - disse a menina, ainda com beicinho, Albus a olhou artudiado.

- Isso não é suficiente - disse ele sorrindo e começando a andar novamente.

- Ok, exploda seu filho de uma mãe egoísta, eu vou conseguir achar sozinha, e faça todo o trabalho na aula sozinho, porque eu vou continuar procurando minha varinha até acha - la... - Albus tinha voltado e tapado a boca da menina.

- Senhor você faz mal ao ouvido de qualquer pessoa, se acalma mulher, eu vou te ajudar a procurar, vou tirar a mão de sua boca agora mais não quero ser socado e nem ouvir esse gritos histéricos novamente - disse o menino e Melissa com os olhos esbugalhados balançou a cabeça lentamente parecia estar afirmando que ficaria queta.

* * *

**Aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.**

**- **Bom queridos alunos, como o tempo passa rápido não acham - dizia o professor - e como vocês evoluíram na minha aula - agora ele olhava para o Rose e Scorpius - é como muito pesar que eu venho avisar a vocês que na próxima sexta nossa atividade de auror, vai ter um final (pelo menos nesse ano) - disse pausadamente - Mais vai fechar com chave de ouro, teremos uma competição, uma Gincana, a melhor dupla ganharam um prêmio. - quando o professor disse isso todos nas salas começaram a soltar burburinhos.

- Grande coisa com o par que eu tenho vou perder até para uma lesma - disse Rose alto, todos na sala gargalharam.

- Perderei para uma lesma com dignidade, trocaria minha parceira por ela se deixassem - disse Scorpius Malfoy, fazendo as pessoas gargalharem mais ainda.

- Ora seu... - Rose começou mais não pode terminar.

- Calados os dois, não quero essas picuinhas na minha aula - interrompeu o professor.

Todos os alunos ficaram sérios e a porta foi escancarada surgindo dela uma Melissa super ofegante seguida de Albus Potter, que parecia estar vermelho de rir.

- Desculpa professor, perdi minha varinha, Albus me ajudou a procurar e quando achamos, estavamos vindo para cá até encontrarmos pirraça - ela disse o ultimo nome com raiva.

- Menos cinco pontos da grifinoria e da sonserina pelo atraso, sentem -se - Os dois caminharam lentamente para as cadeiras e o professor voltou -se para o quadro.

- Você é um tremendo idiota - disse Melissa em um sussurro furioso - quase estraga tudo.

- Eu não resistir ver você mentindo para um professor e bem o seu cabelo tá hilario - disse Albus ainda risonho.

- Da próxima vez que você colocar um cachorro na minha frente eu te mato - disse a menina lembrando do acontecido alguns instantes atrás.

- Você tinha que parecer cansada - disse ele sorrindo.

- E quanto a você? - perguntou a menina.

- Eu ? Eu sou um ótimo ator - disse ele simplismente.

- Você é um tremendo de um idiota isso sim - disse ela raivosa.

- CALADOS - disse o professor ainda de costa escrevendo no quadro.

* * *

Eram sete horas na noite, e em um canto do castelo Scorpius se arrastava para sala do professor de Historia da magia. Do outro lado do castelo Rose fazia o mesmo, a menina passava por um corredor qualquer quando viu Lilian aos beijos com um menino, olhou e sorriu para prima que parecia te-la visto também e acenou com a mão discretamente, andou mais um pouco e encontrou seu irmão aos beijos com uma menina, soltou outro sorriso aqueles dois realmente não tinham jeito.

Ia passando perto do Salão Principal quando avistou Bruna, a prima de Malfoy, ela estava acompanhada por um menino alto, moreno, de cabelos espetados e olhos verdes, era incrivelmente charmoso mais o charme do menino não parecia afetar Bruna, a menina parecia incomodada.

- Eu quebro as regras na hora que eu quiser - disse o menino, Rose podia escutar agora pois estava mais perto.

- E eu já lhe disse que te dou detenção todas as vezes que você quebrar as regras, sou monitora - disse a menina com desdém. Rose diminuiu os passos.

- Hora vamos lá Malfoy sei que você não quer fazer isso - disse o menino se aproximando lentamente dela, Bruna mostrou o seu primeiro sinal de vacilo, suas pernas oscilaram. - Você só aplica detenções em mim - disse ele já muito próximo.

- Claro que sim, você é um tremendo de um babaca que fica quebrando as regras - disse a menina com firmeza se afastando dele.

- Um babaca que você ama - disse ele quase gritando pois a menina começou a andar.

- Um babaca que eu ODEIO - disse Bruna virando-se para ele, para depois dá as costas e retomar seu caminho.

- Oi Rosie - disse ela sorrindo alegre para a menina, quando se deu conta que ela estava ali.

- Oi Bruna - disse Rose, sorrindo de volta e se afastando daquela cena estranha.

Rose Weasley continuou seu caminho torcendo para que os estoque de coisas estranhas tivessem acabado ali, com sorte não iria encontrar com Liam e logo estaria na sala do professor. O que não demorou muito, abriu a porta da sala, se assustando quando percebeu que Scorpius já estava lá, olhou para o professor, que olhava para os dois com um sorriso maniaco.

- Vamos lá - disse o professor - Eu preparei uma coisa especial para vocês - disse ele com um sorriso de louco.

- o que seria essa "coisa" exatamente - disse Scorpius.

- Quero que vocês dois limpem a casa dos gritos, na sexta - feira - disse o professor, Scorpius esbugalhou os olhos e Rose ficou ligeiramente sem fala.

* * *

**N/a: EUUUUUUUUUUU SOOU DEEEMAIS e eu sei disso kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk³ #parei, Genntee linda da minhaa pequena vida um presente de Natal para vocês iai o que acharam em em ? eu achei o maximo sabe né como eu sou modesta e tals pá kkkkkkkkkkkk³ enfim gente agora é sério, esse é o meu presente de Natal para quem ler a fic, quero desejar a vocês uma FELIZ VÉSPERA DE NATAL E UM ANO NOVO REPLETO DE COISAS BOAS *-* ( se eu não atualizar daqui atée lá, porque eu toou de férias e o tempo é meu amigo agora ooooo/, vamos as reviews ?**

**larryrocha: **(leitora não tão nova assim) mesmo assim mulé seja bem vida, espero que aprecie esse cap, ée meio impossível pelo celular mesmo eu já tentei kkkkkkkkkkkkk² mais faz parte née, fico muito feliz que você goste espero não ter demorado muito! Obrigada! Beeijos!

**JuhxGomes: **Euuu fiz siiim batee aêe maluca \õ/ #parei kkkkkkkkkkkk³ , euu voou tentar postar o maximo que eu puder agora táa *-*, A Rose é uma onda tão inocente née, mais ela teem que parar de fugir , quer dize eu tenho que fazer ela parar de fugir mais enfim né, você entendeu! beeeijoss *-*

**Bruna B.M :** Bruuuuninhaa revoltada da minha vida, relaxoou jáa ? Scorpius tbem achou uma puta de uma sacanagem notou? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk³, eu acho que fui bem no Enem minhas notas foram até legal, espero que der para o curso que quero, e Boa soorte para o seeu primo oo/, eu tenho serias duvidas se deixo a Lilian e o Hugo juntos mais que tem clima tem :s, torturamos porque você tbem tortura né mocinha kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk³ HAA E VC APARECEU NESSE CAP, FELIZ ? kkkkkkkkk³ beeijoos!

**Tchaau coisas fofas *-***


	14. Chapter 14

**Ocultando os fatos**

Rose Wesley desceu naquele dia para estudar, de luto, literalmente de luto, sua vida acadêmica perfeita tinha morrido, estava em detenção pela primeira vez em 6 anos e tudo era culpa daquele loiro oxigenado, colocou um flor preta em seu cabelo e uma maquiagem preta, não importava se ela não usava com freqüência, a ocasião pedia isso.

Ia se arrastando pelos corredores quando encontrou Liam sorridente vindo em sua direção, deu um pequeno sorriso de volta enquanto ele enlaçava sua mão na dele.

- Bom dia - disse ele - faz tempo que não a vejo - continuou.

- Estive realmente ocupada por esses dias - disse a menina sem jeito, ainda não tinha se acostumado a ser tratada como namorada dele, se nem ao menos ele tinha pedido.

Continuaram conversando até que entrarem no Salão Principal, que já estava bastante cheio, Liam se despediu dela com um beijo na bochecha e seguiu para a sua mesa. Rose corada seguiu para a sua mesa também, enquanto recebia olhares de varias pessoas. Sentou - se na mesa da sua casa, e começou a tomar seu café, estava realmente concentrada em comer sua torrada quando seu olhar caiu na mesa da Sonserina. Engoliu em seco quem era aquela que estava praticamente caindo em cima do Malfoy? Mas que biscate, não tinha amor próprio, pode ter certeza.

- Será que dar para você parar de fuzilar o Malfoy e biscate lá - perguntou Lilian, então sua prima concordava que aquela menina era realmente uma biscate? Rose balançou a cabeça e ficou levemente vermelha, o que era mesmo que ela estava pensando?

- Eu não estava fuzilando ninguém Lilian - disse a Rose com descaso.

- Mais é claro que não - disse a outra menina com ironia.

- Vou para minha aula - declarou Rose se levantando, do outro lado da sala Scorpius fez o mesmo, sendo seguido pela menina que quase caia em cima dele agora a pouco.

- Como anda o Liamzinho hein senhora explosivo? - gritou Scorpius próximo ao corredor que os levariam para aula, Rose respirou fundo, resolveu que iria ignorá-lo, só não sabia por quanto tempo - Perdeu a língua foi Weasley? - perguntou ele mais uma vez, só que bem mais próximo, agora eles estavam lado da lado.

- Perdi foi a fala com tamanha feiúra - disse a menina com um sorriso perverso.

- Feiúra essa que você não resiste - disse ele em seu ouvido, Rose ficou levemente arrepiada, mais o que Merlin achava que estava fazendo?

- Resisto sim, aliás, nunca nem me importei com alguém como você - disse a menina seca, isso doeu em Scorpius, àquela garota realmente sabia pegar pesado.

- Como se eu fizesse questão que você se importasse - disse o menino com um tom de rancor na voz e caminhando rapidamente, a ruiva olhou para ele com um enorme pesar no coração, estava se sentindo realmente estranha.

* * *

Albus ia ao lado de Bruna para os jardins, sorriam animados enquanto conversavam, sentaram em baixo de uma árvore, conversavam ainda quando o menino viu Melissa com aquele mesmo menino ruivo de sempre ao seu lado, o casal sorria.

- Dá para notar o quanto você gosta dela no seu olhar Al - disse a Bruna sabiamente, Albus ficou calado, não era bobo já tinha notado que estava sentindo algo a mais pela menina a muito tempo - E eu acho que você deveria lutar por ela, se é isso mesmo que você quer - disse Bruna.

- Mais pode não ser o que ela quer - disse Albus suspirando pesadamente.

- Você nunca vai saber, se não tentar - disse Bruna - Agora vou andando tenho que ir aplicar uma detenção extremamente divertida agora - disse ela sorrindo maliciosa.

- Tenho pena de quem quer esteja em sua mão - disse Albus sorrindo divertido.

Albus ficou lá encostado na árvore observando Melissa de longe por algum tempo, já estava quase escurecendo quando ele resolveu entrar.

* * *

Scorpius voltou de mais um encontro, extremamente frustrado, já havia algum tempo que isso vinha acontecendo, estava lá no maior amasso quando a imagem da ruiva aparecia em sua mente, isso só podia ser macumba das brabas, aquela menina tinha algum tipo de feitiço, era a única explicação. Passou pela frente de uma sala e uma cena o deteve, era a sua prima.

- Eu já disse que não azarei ninguém Malfoy - Bruna olhava com superioridade para Michel, Scorpius sorriu, aqueles dois eram hilários quando queriam, gostava de ver a briga dos dois na sala comunal da sonserina.

- Claro que não, então porque uma criança inocente mentiria? - perguntou Bruna com raiva - Anda logo esfrega esse troféu direito - completou sua prima como uma boa Malfoy que era.

- Aquela criança é da sonserina, da idade dele eu fazia coisas terríveis também - disse o menino soltando o troféu e caminhando lentamente em direção de Bruna que recuava.

- Não ouse se aproximar - disse a Bruna quando percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer, pegou um troféu ameaçando-o.

- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer - perguntou o menino com o corpo encostado no de Bruna que parecia entorpecida.

- Não - disse a menina movida pelo impulso e ficando extremamente vermelha quando percebeu o que tinha feito, mais já era tarde demais, Michel enlaçou sua cintura, passou a outra mão livre pela sua nuca, encostando seus lábios nós deles que a beija com urgência, a menina não pensou duas vezes em retribuir, era um beijo quente e doce, de um jeito que só eles conseguiam fazer. Scorpius que observava a cena soltou um sorrisinho e continuou a andar.

* * *

Era sete horas da manhã de sexta-feira e o dia não podia estar mais nublado, o tempo tinha se fechado de um jeito absurdo, parecia que o inverno queria chegar mais cedo, mais era impossível, a única explicação para aquilo era que estavam na Inglaterra e coisas extraordinariamente chatas aconteciam naquele lugar quando coisas chatas aconteciam na vida de Rose Weasley, foi essa a única explicação que a ruiva tinha para aquele tempo, teria sorte se não nevasse.

Ainda para completar estava suspensa das aulas de hoje pela manhã e porque mais seria? Por causa daquela detenção idiota, a única coisa boa era que teria a gincana de defesa contra as artes das trevas a tarde, que após muito adular o professor de Historia da Magia o de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas conseguiu com que eles fossem liberados da detenção pela tarde.

A menina suspirou e seguiu para o banheiro, seria um longo dia.

XXXX

Scorpius saiu do banheiro completamente vestido, mais estava com as vestes mas velhas que tinha no malão, limpar a casa dos gritos não era lá uma tarefa muito limpa. Albus esperava o amigo sentado na cama, mais parecia quem nem estava ali, seus olhos estava fora de foco.

- Ta aqui ainda cara? - perguntou Scorpius observando o amigo.

- Claro que estou, está pronto? - perguntou o outro, parecendo acordar do transe.

- Sim, vamos - disse Scorpius caminhando em direção a porta.

Os dois saíram do salão comunal e foram em direção ao salão principal, estavam quase lá quando Scorpius se bateu com alguém.

- Há não, você de manhã cedo não, pelo amor de Merlin, eu não agüento isso - disse Rose com impaciência.

- Há não digo eu quem em sã consciência quer te ver uma hora dessas da manhã? - perguntou Scorpius com um sorriso de deboche que logo foi desmanchado por causa de Albus Potter.

- Eu iria querer vê-la essa hora da manhã Scorpius - disse Albus abraçando a prima.

- Há quer saber vou indo - disse o loiro enciumado, tá que ele era o primo dela, mais só Merlin sabia que o loiro queria abraçá-la do mesmo jeito que o primo fez.

Rose olhou para o primo e sorriu, apertou o seu nariz em um gesto de carinho e começou andar ao seu lado.

- Quando vai assumir o que sente para a Melissa? - perguntou a menina.

- Desde quando você sabe disso? - perguntou Albus corado.

- Você pode a ter me posto nessa aposta, mais eu nunca deixei de ser sua prima, nem sua amiga Al, te conheço o suficiente para saber o que se passa aqui - Rose apontou para o coração dele - E cara ela tá tão na sua - disse a menina com um sorriso maroto, Todo mundo odeia o Cris era o programa favorito deles, Albus a olhou e em seguida deu uma gargalhada e foi acompanhado por Rose.

- Mais eu estou falando sério, ela está realmente na sua - disse a menina enquanto piscava o olho e se afastava, deixando um Albus com um sorriso enorme para trás.

XXX

- Podem começar - disse o professor enquanto se retirava da casa dos gritos. Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam, lançaram caretas um para o outro e saíram andando em caminhos oposto. Alguns minutos se passaram de grandes trabalhos braçais de ambas as partes para retirar toda a poeira e sujeira dos cômodos em que estavam. Após suspirar de cansaço se apoio na janela da sala que parecia não mostrar nada só o branco da neve. A menina se decepcionou ainda mais, estava nevando. SPLASH, um baque surdo fez a menina se sobressaltar, seu coração gelou, onde estava Scorpius?

- ROSE - ela ouviu o grito do menino, que parecia estar bem, suspirou de alivio.

- ESTOU AQUI - disse ela saindo do quarto e saindo na direção em que o som da voz pareceu vim, achou o loiro na sala.

- Vamos embora isso aqui já deu para mim - disse o menino parecendo alarmado indo em direção da porta e a abrindo, um bolo de neve caiu em cima dele. Rose levou à mão a boca. Estavam definitivamente mais ferrados do que poderiam estar um dia, a neve estava cobrindo a porta e tampado a saída.

- Dá para me ajudar aqui - disse Scorpius erguendo um braço por entre a neve que estava em cima dele.

- Merlin, vamos morrer congelados - disse a ruiva em um fiapo de voz, tinham acontecido muitas coisas naquela semana, mas estava tentando ocultar os fatos até dela mesma, mas isso definitivamente era a gota d'água.

* * *

**N/a:** *-* fuui só eu que ameei esse Cap? Sério adorei escrever ele, espero que vocês gostem também, aa e pessoas foi muito mal a demora, mais é que estavam acontecendo conturbações em minha vida e minha mente simplesmente bloqueou e não tinha nenhum tipo de criatividade, que alias parece ter voltado hoje, mais enfim, cambada, relaxem e gostem que o cap tá muuito gamante.

**Rafinha granger-potter** - ooi menina, aaanw obrigada mesmo viiu, mais eu neem me acho é so que eu tava meio empolgada KKK, Serio que seu natal melhorou ? Nosso você não sabe como essas coisas me deixam feliz *-*, Obrigada mas uma vez, demorou né? mais esse é o charme deixar vocês curiosos, espero que goste, beeijos.

**G. Granger - ***-* você deve tá amando mesmo porque sempre que eu gosto de uma fic eu faço isso, leio tudo de uma vez só KKK, Obrigada viu, e desculpe a demora, espero que curta esse cap, beijos

**Bru B.M - **Iai diva moor gostou da sua ceninha ? eu decididamente adorei acho que foi uma das partes mas legais de fazer desse cap :D, não teve muito a mel mais teve você né, de um desconto, a mel vai aparecer no proximo abalando o coração de Albus Potter KK, enfim tá aii, beeijos.

**Ps: Ei florzinhas do meu jardim encantado do palácio do papai Noel, eu ACHO que nó próximo cap vai ser o final por isso aproveitem bem esse cap viiu, mais não se preocupem, eu tenho outra fic em andamento, e cai entre nós? esta bem melhor do que essa, até minha mãe aprovou :), enfim é só isso, beeijos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Um quase The end**

- Bruna Malfoy, você quer me dar à honra de namorar comigo? – Michel perguntou a menina logo após o beijo. Bruna olhou para o menino bestificada, mais logo se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Claro que queria te dar a honra, mais só aceito se o pedido for mais romântico, quero dizer, que graça tem ser pedida em namoro assim? – disse a menina enquanto gesticulava.

Michel gargalhou alto e disse – Não esperava nada mais do que isso de você, por isso, eu lhe trouxe algo – o menino foi até a mochila e começou a revirá-la. De lá ele tirou uma única flor, flor essa que fez os olhos da menina brilhar.

- É à flor dos amantes? – perguntou ela admirando enquanto estendia a mão para pega-la, era uma rosa, mais uma rosa bicolor era vermelha nas pontas e ficava rosa do decorrer das pétalas.

- É sim, a flor dos amantes, ela brilha a partir do momento em que eu entrego ela...- o menino foi cortado.

-... Para a pessoa certa, a pessoa que você ama verdadeiramente e essa pessoa tem que retribuir da mesma forma – completou Bruna já com a flor na mão que emitia um lindo brilho prateado.

- E então quer namorar comigo Bruna Malfoy? – perguntou Michel mais uma vez.

- Não precisa perguntar uma terceira vez, é claro que eu quero – disse a menina enquanto abraçava o seu mais novo namorado e o beijava docemente.

* * *

Albus estava assistia à primeira aula do dia com os pensamentos a mil, sabia que gostava de Melissa há muito tempo mais nem imaginava que as pessoas sabiam também, pensou que tinha sido mais discreto, e ela será que já sabia? E se sabia, nem iria querer algo com ele já que sempre tiveram intriguinhas bestas, pensamentos assim não paravam de passar por sua cabeça, estava realmente preocupado com essa situação.

Melissa olhava para o professor enquanto divagava sobre seus sentimentos, era estranho gostar de alguém que você sempre gostou de brigar, mas talvez fosse isso que mudasse tudo, o fato de soltarem indiretinhas irônicas um para o outro podia tê-los aproximado demais, ou talvez pelo fato de ele tiver se mostrado uma pessoa bem legal nesses últimos meses, tinham se passado seis meses de convivência, quer dizer iria completar seis meses no dia seguinte, e de lá para cá tinham acontecido muitas coisas, um pouco confusas é claro, mais se tinha algo que ela tinha certeza, era de que não era fácil lidar com o sentimento que sentia por Albus Potter.

* * *

- Que tipo de pessoa fica presa em uma casa com você? – perguntou Rose enquanto olhava Scorpius enxugar os cabelos que tinha sido molhado pela neve – e ainda na casa dos gritos? Em pleno dia de competição de DCAT, eu a pessoa mais azarada do mundo é claro – disse a menina enquanto andava por todos os locais da sala.

- Quer ficar calada Weasley? Eu preciso nos tirar daqui e você não me deixa pensar – disse Scorpius com impaciência.

- Eu não vou ficar calada só porque você ta mandando, se toca garoto ninguém faz o que você manda – disse a menina irritada, suas bochechas vermelhas mostravam isso.

- Eu não estou mandando, estou pedindo e faça o que quiser, mas me deixe pensar – disse Scorpius estreitando os olhos em pura irritação.

- Eu vou sair daqui, conviver no mesmo ambiente que você não me faz bem – E de fato não fazia mesmo, já que a menina estava ficando realmente irritada com o fato de ter achado Scorpius muito mais muito sexy mesmo enquanto enxugava os cabelos.

Rose entrou no quarto que estava limpando mais cedo e se jogou em um canto, era inegável até para ela mesmo o que estava sentindo, estava gostando do sonserino mais idiota e perfeito do mundo, há como ela odiava gostar de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

- WEASLEY – gritou Scorpius, depois de alguns minutos, a ruiva revirou os olhos e seguiu carrancuda até a sala.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou enquanto engolia em seco, Scorpius estava sem camisa em frente à janela, tentando a todo custo abri-la.

- Já sei como iremos sair daqui, mais essa porcaria estar emperrada, então resolvi te chamar para me ajudar – disse o loiro enquanto sorria.

- E porque diabos você estar sem camisa nesse frio? – perguntou a ruiva em um impulso.

- Porque a minha camisa molhou com a neve que caiu em cima de mim, aquela mesma que você se recusou a me ajudar a tirá-la de cima de mim, antes estar com frio do que pegar um resfriado e quer saber não te devo explicação, vai me ajudar ou não? – perguntou em um tom raivoso.

- Vou porque preciso disso, mais caso contrário não ajudaria – disse Rose se aproximando com passos vacilantes para onde Scorpius estava.

Os dois apoiaram as duas mãos na barra da janela e começaram a forçá-la para cima, a janela estava muito emperrada e aquela neve toda lá fora não ajudava em nada, Rose e Scorpius que possuíam peles alvas estavam parecendo dois pimentões agora, tamanho o esforço que colocavam na barra.

- Ok, eu não agüento mais – declarou Scorpius, Rose soltou um sorrisinho nasal.

- Quem deveria fala isso era eu – disse ela após se afastar da janela e ir para o meio da sala.

- Eu estava tentando antes de você chegar aqui então não enche – disse o menino a seguindo e ficando frente a frente com a ruiva, parecia bastante irritado.

- Calma Malfoy, eu só estava brincando – disse Rose enquanto estendia uma mão em direção ao rosto do loiro.

- Não faz isso Weasley... – disse Scorpius enquanto involuntariamente fechava os olhos ao toque da garota. A ruiva tirou a mão do rosto dele, envergonhada.

- Vamos continuar? – perguntou a menina.

- Devemos – e então eles seguirão até a janela novamente.

* * *

Já passava da hora do almoço e os alunos de defesa contra as artes das trevas, estavam seguindo para a mini gincana avaliativa, Albus olhava para todo o lado apreensivo, não via nem sinal de sua prima e do seu amigo, será que chegariam a tempo? Os alunos das outras casas iam em direção ao campo de quadribol pois eles também iriam assistir a atividade.

- Viu a Rose, Potter? – perguntou Liam quando o moreno chegou ao campo que estava agora totalmente modificado.

- Não, mais caso a encontre aviso que você a procurou – disse Albus meio impaciente, quando uma duvida o assaltou, será que Liam e sua prima já estavam namorando? Amanhã era o ultimo dia para o prazo da consequência da aposta.

- Certo então – disse Liam se afastando, nem dando tempo para que ele tirasse suas recentes duvidas.

* * *

- CONSEGUIMOS – gritou Scorpius enquanto recebia um abraço de Rose, seu coração parou por um instante.

- Vamos correr, a mini-gincana já vai começar – disse a menina se afastando dele muito corada.

- Vamos – foi tudo que ele pode falar com o choque de ter a pele dela tão perto.

Rose pulou a janela apressada e nervosa enquanto Scorpius fazia o mesmo, correram apressados para a quadra, que pelo que avistaram de longe estava apinhada de gente.

- Espere um pouco Weasley – disse Scorpius fazendo a ruiva que estava correndo parar. – _Accio Vassoura_ – ao ver o que ele tava fazendo Rose abriu um sorriso de compreensão.

* * *

- Sejam, Bem Vindos alunos a nossa primeira mini-gincana – disse o Professor de Defesa contras artes das trevas, com um enorme sorriso. – Duplas subam aqui agora – disse ele acenando em cima de um palanque que estava perto dos aros, os alunos da Grifinoria e Sonserina do 6º ano que estavam lá perto subiram. – Creio que todos estão aqui não? – perguntou o professor a Melissa que estava mais próxima dele.

- Não, professores faltam o Malfoy e a Weasley – disse a menina enquanto encolhia os ombros.

- Sabia que eles iam me dar trabalho – disse o professor enquanto pensava alto, todos que estavam perto soltaram risadinhas, excetos por Melissa, Albus, Lilian, Hugo e Liam que estavam realmente preocupados. – Senhorita Wesley? Senhor Malfoy? Estão por aqui por perto? A Detenção não acabou ainda? – perguntava o professor para a multidão de alunos a sua frente, com sua voz amplificada esperando obter uma resposta. – Caso estejam aqui joguem faíscas vermelhas da varinha – o professor passava os olhos entre os alunos com atenção, mais nenhum sinal de faíscas vermelhas.

- Bom vou dar inicio, caso eles não apareçam em Dez minutos estão automaticamente desclassificados – continuou o professor – Duplas, vou lhes passar o essencial para que saiam bem sucedidos nas provas, mais nada será flores, se vocês não se esforçarem e usarem o que aprendeu. – Um trouxa foi raptado por um bruxo das trevas, e vocês são responsáveis por achar esse bruxo e salvar esse trouxa, a primeira dupla que achar o trouxa são e salvo ganhará a mini-gincana, na frente de vocês tem um campo de provas – todos olharam para a campo de quadribol que agora estava quase irreconhecível por conta de três grandes salas que ocupavam o seu lugar – A cada sala existe um desafio que foi criado por um dos professores e na ultima sala está o trouxa a ser salvo, quem chegar lá e sair, ganha, entenderam? - todos balançaram a cabeça em afirmação. - Malfoy e Weasley já chegaram ? - perguntou o professor.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - um grito fino e estrindente pode ser ouvido de longe, Scorpius e Rose vinham voando em direção ao palanque, tão rápido que pareciam que iam bater de cara com ele, até que o loiro deu uma freada brusca - Eu odeio voar com você - foi tudo que a Ruiva conseguiu dizer após recuperar o folêgo, todos olhavam para eles impressionados.

* * *

**N/a: Eu sei que eu disse que esse provavelmente iria ser o ultimo, mais realmente não da para acabar a história assim, a minha mente resolveu criar algumas coisas ainda para esse final portanto a história acaba no próximo o/ :( que triste pelo menos para mim né KK. Ha eu sei que eu demorei mais se vcs soubessem ou souberem como vida de universitário é fogo iriam ou vão me entender, é muita correria para uma pessoa só, mais eu conseguir postar para vocês *-*, que saudades, vou tentar postar o outro mais rápido possivel.**

**Rafinha granger-potter - Você me desculpa a demora? eu te desculpo também sei como as aulas adoram nos escravizarem kkkkkkk, espero que esse cap compense né, muuuito obrigada pelo apoio viiu, e comente ai se vc ainda estiver aqui né porque eu demorei acho que o povo pensou que eu nem ia postar mais :s, mais enfim taaai ai, beeeeeeeeeeijos!**

**Bru B.M - As coisas para a Lily vão começar a acontecer no proximo cap, pode ter certeza, reservei um final que é a cara dela kkkkk *-*, Iaai você está mais diva e absoluta do que nunca ? eu acheei o pedido peerfeito, espero que gostee, beeeijos!**

**Jacih - Oiiiiiiiii, muito obrigada *-*, espero que você continue ai kkk eu demorei demais, mais juro que não vou demorar tanto da proxima veeez, desculpa!**

**Ps: eu demorei eu sei, maais não me abandonem :(, beeeijos ! Desculpa!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rose desceu da Vassoura e foi para o palanque, o professor olhava zangado para os dois, enquanto Scorpius fazia sua vassoura estacionar ali perto.

- Isso são horas de chegar? – perguntou o professor, bastante irritado.

- Ficamos presos na casa dos gritos, foi realmente horrível, a neve não ajudou em nada – disse Rose com o seu maior tom tristonho.

- Ora eu deveria desclassifica-los agora mesmo, mais como se empenharam bastante, vou deixar vocês competirem, Mais...será dez minutos depois que todos entrarem – disse o professor, a ruiva ia começar a protestar quando a mão macia de Scorpius tapou sua boca.

- Quietinha Weasley – disse com um sussurro no seu ouvido, ela arregalou os olhos e ficou muda enquanto sentia o seus pelinhos da nuca se eriçarem.

- Podemos começar? – perguntou o professor com um sorriso, mais não esperou resposta – todos na frente da primeira sala, 1...2...3...e... Já – todos que estavam na frente da primeira sala, passaram por uma porta estreita e entraram, ninguém entendia nada até que o ultimo competidor entrou e a sala se transformou em uma mine floresta negra, agora muitas pessoas que estavam nas arquibancadas sorriam apreensivas.

- 1° prova: Um bom Auro tem que sair de situações inusitadas, usando todo o seu conhecimento, do outro lado dessa simulação de floresta tem uma porta, para chegar até ela é que não vai ser nada fácil, têm vários bichos ai, lobisomens, dementadores, todos eles são claro, um objeto que foi enfeitiçado, mais que pode causar alguns danos se não forem dominado com maestria, um bom desempenho e que passe para o outro nível os melhores – Uma voz disse de algum ponto da sala.

- Agora eu fiquei com medo – disse Melissa.

- Não temas, eu irei te proteger – disse Albus, o coração da menina parou.

- Parecia um personagem de romance – disse a menina.

- Aprendi em um desses – disse em quanto sorria, conversa com ela mesmo que besteira era revigorante. – chegue para o lado – disse o menino com seriedade, Melissa foi para o lado vacilante – _Estupore. – _Um baque surdo e a menina virou-se para ver o lobisomem que estava preste a lhe atacar, se não fosse por Albus.

- Obrigada – disse o abraçando e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

* * *

- Mais que porcaria – disse Rose enquanto se mexia impaciente.

- Se acalme Weasley já vamos entrar – disse Scorpius com seriedade, parecia estar bastante concentrado, Rose lembrou que quando o assunto era ser Auro, a seriedade era uma característica marcante nele.

- Tudo bem, podem entrar, vou explicar a vocês o que se passa na primeira sala e daqui para lá se virem... – disse o professor.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – um grito estridente foi escutado próximo de Albus.

- Eu disse que era para ficar perto de mim, aonde é que você se meteu Melissa? – disse Albus quando encontrou a menina.

- Eu estava aqui, quando vi isso – a morena apontou para um corpo caído imóvel no chão.

- É a Brustoude? Ela não parece nada bem, _periculum- _faíscas vermelhas saíram da varinha do menino. - Vamos o que acertou ela ainda deve estar por perto.

* * *

- oi – uma menina um tanto pequena para a sua idade sorria divertida para Liam.

- oi – respondeu ele com descaso.

- Sorvete de baunilha quer? – ofereceu a menina colocando o soverte na altura dos seus olhos que brilharam.

- Soverte de que? – disse enquanto sorria animado.

- Baunilha – disse ela com o mesmo entusiasmo – E a propósito meu nome é Penélope, Penélope Chairman. Liam deu um sorrisinho de lado e em seguida se apresentou.

* * *

- Quer saber eu não quero mais assistir isso, é muito mais muito tenso esse negocio você viu quando o feitiço ricocheteou e atacou a Brustoude? Velho eu achei que ela tinha morrido – disse Lílian. Hugo Sorriu de lado.

- Deixa de drama, pequena ruiva, sei muito bem que você esta louca para continuar aqui – disse Hugo.

- Como assim? Eu não sou dramática e posso ser louca mais tenho medo das coisas também sabia? – disse ela com um grande bico.

- Claro que tem, por isso estou aqui para te proteger – disse Hugo sorrindo divertido.

- Eu diria que ele estava afim de você se não conhecesse tão bem – disse Bruna que estava ali perto – quer dizer eu nem conheço tão bem, mais vocês são primos não são?

- Somos sim garota Malfoy – disse Lilian sorrindo divertida – mais isso nunca me impediu de nada – disse enquanto dava uma piscadela, Bruna deu um sorriso de compreensão e Hugo pareceu bem confuso.

- Devo deduzir que agente tem um rolo secreto, mais que era tão secreto que nem eu mesmo sabia? – perguntou o menino fazendo as duas gargalharem.

- Homens – falaram as duas juntas.

* * *

- Estamos em uma projeção da floresta proibida – disse Rose.

- Isso mesmo, não viu as instruções que o professor nos deu não? - perguntou Scorpius prendendo o riso.

- Ora seu idiota, foi só uma expressão de susto ao ter me dado conta... – mais Rose parou de falar quando olhou para uma árvore – tem um bicho papão ali, tenho certeza. – disse a menina com a voz tremula.

Scorpius olhou, mais não viu nenhum bicho papão, o que viu foi o corpo de toda sua família, e o de Albus Potter e o dela, mas esperai? Rose não estava do seu lado agora, todo o seu corpo se arrepiou.

- _Ridiculous_ – Rose Lançou um feitiço e os corpos viraram cones de boliches, a menina soltou uma gargalhada e o bicho desapareceu irritado. – fico feliz em saber que você se importa tanto assim comigo – disse a menina enquanto o abraçava e era retribuída, um abraço de proteção como ele nunca tinha lhe dado antes, em seguida eles saíram dali.

* * *

- Vamos achei a porta – disse Albus apontando para uma porta de carvalho. Melissa correu para perto dele e eles entraram, na sala estava algumas pessoas, um número relativamente pequeno comparado aos que tinha entrado na floresta.

Mal eles entraram e Rose e Scorpius também entraram.

- Nossa já – uma exclamação foi solta de alguém que eles não identificaram na hora.

- Sim já, não tenho culpa se sou dotado de inteligência e a floresta proibida é moleza para mim – disse Scorpius.

- Calmo ai, eu tirei você de quase todas as situações de perigo que estivemos – disse Rose.

- Rose, Scorpius como é bom ver vocês – disse Albus indo de encontro aos dois e abraçando – vejo que estão se entendendo – completou o menino fazendo os outros dar gargalhadas, o que de fato foi bom para aliviar a tensão.

- Chega de lenga lenga,2º prova: Um bom Auro requer um bom disfarce para situações inusitadas, por isso quero que vocês se disfarcem, da melhor maneira possível, só realmente os melhores irão passar pela porta seletiva. – disse uma voz em qualquer canto da sala. – É hora de agir.

Todos se olharam a

* * *

Apreensivos e começaram a se disfarçar. Feitiços de diversas cores eram vistos por toda sala, os alunos que estavam na arquibancada, também pareciam nervosos, o silêncio reinava como se uma palavra dita fosse desconcentrar todos.

- Acabei – disse um casal e se dirigiu a porta, quando um deles pegou na maçaneta, foi empurrado e a voz falou "Vocês estão desclassificados", e então eles sumiram dali.

- Mais que droga eu estou com muito medo. – um dos participantes falou, todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Acho que fiz um ótimo trabalho – disse Rose, que olhava Scorpius, ele estava um perfeito trouxa, cabelos ralos, barriga grande, um blusa branca que cobria toda a sua barriga por dentro de uma calça caqui e sapatos sociais pretos. A menina estava com um bom disfarce também, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, presos em um coque baixo, roupa de linho, parecia uma verdadeira executiva.

- Só resta saber se iremos passar – disse Scorpius – me de a mão – disse o menino enquanto estendia a mão para ela, a essa altura só um casal tinha conseguido entrar pela porta. Scorpius tocou a maçaneta.

* * *

- Mais que droga eu não sei quem é quem agora, caramba – disse Bruna ao lado de Michael.

- Se controle, tenho certeza de que Scorpius vai se sair bem – disse Michael.

- Que Merlin te ouça – disse a morena.

- Ele vai me ouvir – disse o menino enquanto sorria tranquilo.

* * *

**N/a: Oi meninas, como vão, tai ai não demorei muito não é? Ha sim não é o final kk, eu sei que eu falei que era o final, mais eu não consigo acabar com isso, a minha inspiração aflora quando começo a escrever e ai eu tenho que adiar kk, desculpa ok, não vou dizer se o próximo é o final, mais pode ser que seja, enfim, ficaram curiosas será que eles vão conseguir entrar, o que será que tem na outra porta? Harrá, isso só vão saber no próximo cap, yeeeeeeah, eu sei de tudo e vocês não kk oo/, beeeeeeeeeijos.**

**Jacih: **Queee boom que ainda estar aqui, dessa vez eu fui mais rápida, a que boom que gostou tbm *-* kk, ha você gosta do Liam ? kk ele é um fofo mais o futuro dele talvez não seja a Rose kk, espero que goste, beijinhos.

**Diana, gfg:** kkkkkkkk oooi seja bem vinda oo/, demorei muito ? foi mais rápido que antes kk, fico feliz que goste da fic e obrigada, a aceito a sua opinião, e gostei do fato de deixar os sentimentos fluirem mais, e essas foi uma das razões para mim adiar mais um pouquinho a fic, mais quanto ao beijo acho isso irrelevante quantas vezes nós ja não gostamos de garotos que nunca beijamos kk ? eu particularmente muitas sou uma pessoa que adora criar amor platônico kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk³ mais sim foi uma critica muito contrutiva para mim, e estou aberta a novas opiniões viu ? qualquer coisa pode dizer isso me ajudar a melhorar e escrever coisas mais legais para vocês, beeeijos. E não me abandone :P kkkk ( eu sou paranoica quanto a isso, então releve kkkkkkkkkkk)

**Bru B.M.:** oi dona Bruna, primeiro quero brigar com vc, cade a suas atualizações nas fics ? toou esperando viiu, que bom que gostooooou bru, não demorei tanto né ? Ha sim eu estou escrevendo outra fic só não sei quando vou criar coragem para postar, mais um dia eu posto kkk, beeeijos.

**Rafinha granger-potter: **oiiie kk, eu não demorei um ano nem tres para postar esse tambéem bate o/ kkkkkkkkkk, Ha sim escola é muito chato as vezes, mais temos que nos tornar cidadões decentes não é mesmo ? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk parecia minha mãe falando mais tudo bem, ai esta o proximooo, beeijos!

**Tchau Meninas :***


	17. Chapter 17

**Um quase The End - parte 2**

- ENTRAMOS - Rose soltou um grito eufórico.

- Isso – disse Scorpius enquanto, jogava os braços em comemoração, mas logo após extravasarem, o casal engoliu em seco, era a hora de observar e analisar cada ponto do local em que estavam que não parecia nada agradável. A sala estava escura, mas eles conseguiram identificar um casal que tinha passado também e bem ao fundo uma massa cinzenta de coisas que se mexiam. A porta atrás deles se abriu revelando mas um casal, que após entrarem, trocaram um leve beijo.

- Olá, fico feliz que tenham passado, porque eu realmente analisei todos os detalhes das suas transformações e só os realmente bons passaram por essa porta, um número pequeno é claro, mas o suficiente para derrotar isso... – as luzes da sala se acenderam, Rose e as demais meninas da sala, levaram à mão a boca, os meninos apenas engoliram em seco assustados, o pessoal na arquibancada não parecia diferente.

* * *

~ Minutos antes.

- Vamos passar agora.

- Vamos, espero que isso seja o suficiente.

- Quando eu falar três, segure a minha mão agora – entrelaçaram suas mãos – 1...2...3 – um toque na maçaneta e eles atravessaram a porta. A menina parecia bem assustada, até encontrar o olhar de Albus Potter e sentir seus lábios tocarem os dela por um breve segundo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Albus, fazendo Melissa sorrir e se sentir protegida.

* * *

- Quando acharem que não podem continuar, lancem faíscas vermelhas da sua varinha.

Um grande número de bonecos enfeitiçados caminhava em direção aos três casais. Scorpius olhou para a expressão de Rose e aproximou seu corpo do dela, pegou em sua mão e disse:

- Vamos derrota-los – sua voz era firme – Juntos! – quando o menino disse isso apertou sua mão com firmeza e apontou a varinha para os bonecos – Você é importante para mim. – saiu como um sussurro, mas Rose escutou e ia responder, mas o menino foi mas rápido e lançou o primeiro feitiço ainda segurando a sua mão.

- _Estupore_ – lançou Rose, quando viu algo perto demais dela, e um boneco foi ao chão.

- Bom trabalho – sorriu Scorpius.

- Você também é importante para mim Malfoy – saiu quase que automático, os olhos cinzas dele brilharam, o que os deu um contraste bonito, Rose parou e mergulhou naqueles olhos, seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância quando boneco segurou em Scorpius e o puxou atirando-o longe dali.

- Mas que droga – disse a menina – _Bombarda_ – o boneco explodiu – Isso foi por você atrapalhar o meu quase beijo – sorriu satisfeita, correndo até onde Scorpius estava.

* * *

- Quero dizer não é nada normal, você gostar de observar a lua durante horas, mas eu gosto – disse Penélope. A cada minuto que passava Liam gostava ainda mas da menina.

- Mas eu acho isso perfeitamente normal, vamos comprar mas sorvetes? – perguntou Liam, sorrindo Penélope confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e saíram dali. Não sabiam onde iriam comprar sorvete, mas em terra de magia, tudo tem seu jeito.

* * *

- Isso é estranho – disse Melissa.

- Realmente essa situação toda é, esses bonecos não dão trégua – disse a Albus.

- Não estou falando disso, estou falando do... hum... você sabe – disse envergonhada.

- Do que disso? – perguntou Albus enquanto a beijava de novo, não sabia o porquê, mas estava se sentindo muito ousado e corajoso, por isso a beijou quando entraram e estava a beijando agora, beijo esse que era correspondido, cada toco era mágico, podia passar horas ali se beijando, mas uma forte dor tomou conta do seu corpo e minutos depois ele estava no chão.

- Albus – a voz de Melissa era de desespero. – _Immobilus_ – o boneco que tinha o atacado, parou estático segurando sua varinha no ar. – Nunca mais ouse topar nele. – disse Melissa furiosa, uma lagrima solitária escorrendo do seu rosto enquanto caia em cima de Albus que estava descordado.

- Não dar para continuar sem você – disse a menina – _Pericullum_ – faíscas vermelhas saíram da sua varinha – Eu desisto – jogou a varinha no chão e sumiram dali, reaparecendo na enfermaria do colégio. – Cuide bem dele.- foi o que ela disse a madame Promffey antes de desmaiar.

* * *

- Vi um casal desistindo – disse Rose a Scorpius que parecia bem apesar de ter voado longe, tinha lançado um feitiço para amortecer a queda segundos antes de cair. O menino pareceu preocupado, mas minutos depois começou a duelar com os bonecos.

Rose se pós a fazer o mesmo, o clima entre eles estava estranho, mas a batalha ia ajuda-la a esquecer.

- Calma Malfoy ali é uma zona de perigo – disse a menina puxando Scorpius para trás e consequentemente para mas perto.

- Eu sei Weasley mas precisamos...- Scorpius virou para Rose, uma coisa que estava tentando evitar desde o quase beijo, não podia se desconcentrar, mas agora tudo estava perdido, pois ele se pegou mergulhando mas uma vez naqueles olhos castanhos, o que ele estava tentando falar esvaiu da sua cabeça. Era como um imã, bastava se olharem e já estavam completamente próximos, a mão segurando na mão, olhar puxando olhar, as bocas se aproximando lentamente, e por uma fração de segundos o mundo parou, suas bocas se tocaram, um toque de leve que provocou reações imediatas, um leve aperto de mão, os pelos na nuca se eriçaram e o beijo começou lento, calmo, doce, profundo, quente, as mão se soltaram, uma pousou na nuca outra na cintura, onde eles estavam mesmo? Um som de passos foi escutado por ambos.

- _Bombarda_ – disse Scorpius, se separando e lançando um feitiço no boneco que estava perigosamente perto – Dessa vez não! - disse ele enquanto sorria, e agarrava mas uma vez Rose, não podia solta-la tão cedo, o som de palmas vindo da arquibancada fez o casal sorrir entre o beijo.

* * *

- Isso foi, mega romântico – disse Lilian enquanto se jogava para Hugo – Você viu? - perguntou dessa vez para Bruna e Michael.

- Vi sim, foi fantástico – disse Bruna.

- Meninas – disseram Hugo e Michel ao mesmo tempo, para em seguida todos caírem na gargalhada.

* * *

O terceiro casal estava caído no chão da sala, Rose quem avistou e foi para perto analisar.

- Então quer dizer, que só temos nós dois (acordados) aqui? – perguntou à ruiva.

- Isso! Só éramos seis, quatro já se foram, acho que só resta nos dois – disse o menino sorrindo de lado. – Vamos.

- Espera... _Periculum_ – a menina lançou o feitiço, deu a mão a Scorpius e saíram dali.

- Só tem seis bonecos, você pega três e eu três, Preparada? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Nasci assim – respondeu com desdém. – Agora – disse a menina, e eles começaram um duelo árduo.

Quando o ultimo boneco de Scorpius foi ao chão, Rose ainda estava frente a frente com um, que vestia uma roupa diferente das dos demais, era o tal bruxo das trevas, o boneco (trouxa que raptaram) estava logo atrás dele, jogada em uma mesa.

- _Bombarda_ – disse o Boneco e Rose Weasley voou longe, caindo estática no chão, desacordada. O mundo de Scorpius Malfoy parou.

* * *

**N/a:** Olá meninas, como andam? Eu estou péssima (é que eu estou doente), mas veja como sou caridosa, estou postando mas um capitulo para vocês, acho que já perceberam que não é o final né? Mais eu fiz de proposito oo/, eu tive que parar nessa parte, tinha que fazer vocês ficaram mega curiosas, iai quem acha que a Rose morre? ou que se esquece de tudo? levante a mão oo/ (eu acho que nem sou tão má assim, mas tudo bem, podem palpitar).** Bru B. M.:** Postei oo/, e vc tbem, adorei o cap quero mas, viu ai como eu sou boazinha, Albus e Melissa se beijaram oo/. **Rafinha granger-potter:** Demorei dessa vez? e mas uma vez a fic não acabou, mas acaba no próximo e se vcs forem boazinhas eu posso fazer um capitulo bônus para vocês :D. **Jacih:** O Liam realmente é um fofo e a penélope é adorável, amo escrever ela, não demorei (tanto assim kk), espero que goste!

**Meninas, quero recomendar a vocês as fics da Bru B. M, são todas ótimas, sou fã de carteirinha de cada uma, estão nos meus favoritos, e no perfil dela (é mas fácil por lá) e também recomendar as minhas outras fics, enquanto eu não posto, par que vcs se distraiam.**

beeijos


	18. Chapter 18

**The End**

Scorpius só sentia raiva naquele momento e não pensou duas vezes em lançar milhões de feitiços em cima daquele bruxo maldito, contentou-se quando o viu em pedaços. Correu até onde Rose estava deitada e a pegou no colo, em seguida foi até o boneco trouxa.

_ Espero que você esteja bem – disse o menino se referindo à garota desmaiada em seus braços.

_ Parabéns, vocês venceram a gincana, por favor, se encaminhem até a saída – uma porta se materializou em uma das paredes da sala. Quando o loiro passou pela porta, a luz do sol bateu em seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos fecharem, o som de palmas era audível, todos pareciam animados.

_Tome, beba isto, irá mostrar quem realmente são – dizia o professor correndo em direção ao menino.

_Não quero, sou Scorpius e a Rose está machucada, quero ir para enfermaria – disse o loiro, o professor levou à mão a boca.

_ Por Merlin, por que não soltou faíscas da sua varinha? Vamos imediatamente para a enfermaria, achamos que a menina caída estava bem – disse o professor.

* * *

_ O que houve com eles? – perguntou Bruna chegando à enfermaria, minutos depois de todos os feridos já terem chegado.

_Como sei que é uma menina boa vou contar, mas só o necessário sobre o que aconteceu, não se preocupe eles vão ficar bem, Melissa Ross deve acordar logo, já que só desmaiou de susto. – Disse a Enfermeira.

_ E quem são os outros? – perguntou Lilian que também estava presente.

_ A menina Weasley e o menino Potter – disse a Enfermeira, Lilian levou a mão à boca. – Mas eles estão bem?

* * *

_Não achei que as vidas dos meus alunos estavam correndo perigo, por isso permitir essa gincana – Disse a diretora e ao professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

_ Peço milhões de desculpas professor, tudo saiu do meu controle – disse o professor.

_ Essa gincana jamais se repetirá, fiquei realmente desapontado com a sua falta de responsabilidade, mais devo dizer que possui alunos brilhantes – disse em um tom sério, o professor abaixou os olhos.

- Foi uma fatalidade, espero que entenda – disse o professor.

_ Não entenderei e espero que não se repita, a vida dos meus alunos valem mais do que ouro.

* * *

Fazia algumas horas que Rose estava desacordada, todos já estavam preocupados, até Albus que tinha acordado fazia pouco tempo sabia do ocorrido, já era noite e nem parecia que eles tinham estado no campo de batalha naquela tarde, aquilo parecia ter acontecido há muitos dias atrás. Scorpius não tinha saído da enfermaria um só minuto, Liam tinha aparecido por lá para ver como Rose estava, mas logo saiu acompanhado de uma menina, parecia bem feliz, Lilian tinha ido comer e Hugo resolveu dá uma passadinha na enfermaria naquele instante.

_Weasley, espere um pouco – disse Melissa no fim do corredor que dava para a enfermaria, o menino ruivo parou sorrindo de lado.

_Está indo para a enfermaria não é? – perguntou a menina e Hugo assentiu com um aceno de cabeça – Bom vamos então – disse sorrindo para ele.

_Quem irá visitar? – perguntou o menino em curiosidade.

_Sua irmã – falou Melissa tentando parecer convincente, eles já estavam próximos à porta.

_Há sim, mas vocês nunca foram tão próximas, não a nada demais em dizer que irá visitar meu primo, afinal o beijo que vocês deram foi real não foi? – perguntou o ruivo soltando um sorrisinho, Melissa ficou Rubra.

_Hã... Como você viu?... Quero dizer nós estávamos disfarçados e... – a menina se embananou toda para falar.

_Eu sou um bom observador e eu cresci com o Albus, nos somos primos, não foi difícil para eu saber que ali era ele – disse enquanto atravessam a porta da enfermaria - acho melhor resolverem logo o que aconteceu com vocês, sabe ele está acordado.

Melissa ficou tremula, não esperava que ele tivesse acordado, ninguém tinha avisado, como já estava lá não poderia voltar atrás.

_Olá – disse ao menino que começou a sentar na cama quando a viu.

_Oi – a voz de Albus saiu fraca.

_Como se sente?

_Sinto-me ótimo – os olhos dele brilharam – Desde que te vir atravessar a porta.

_Para com isso – disse a menina envergonhada.

_Não posso é incontrolável, continuando, o que minha namorada andou fazendo, enquanto eu estava desacordado? – perguntou sorrindo.

_Namorada? – disse a menina engasgando com a saliva.

_ A menos que não queira – disse Albus com o sorriso pequeno.

_Mas é claro que... – a menina ficou sem fala, mas uma duvida surgiu na sua cabeça – Bom eu ainda sou a mesma Melissa controladora você lembra? – perguntou a morena sem jeito.

_Com toda certeza sim e isso foi o que, mas me fez falta quando a gente parou de se falar – disse Albus.- Eu não suportaria viver sem o seu controle nem mas um minuto. – o coração de Melissa se encheu de alegria.

_Nesse caso eu aceito – disse a morena enquanto se jogava em cima do menino selando seus lábios. Albus soltou um gemido de dor e sorriu entre o beijo.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde um menino loirinho corria apressadamente para a torre da Grifinoria, precisava urgentemente falar com Lilian Potter, falou a senha da sua casa quase gritando ou gritando feito um louco segundo a mulher gorda e atravessou o salão em direção a uma massa de cabelos ruivos brilhantes. Parou em frente à menina que o olhava curiosa enquanto ele tomava fôlego e se disparou a falar.

_ O Weasley pediu para avisar que a Weasley acordou – disse o menino parecendo radiante – quero dizer finalmente a Rose acordou, isso é fantástico – ele carregava um tom de admiração, pelo visto sua prima havia conquistado um fã, Lilian se sentiu imensamente feliz e saiu correndo até a enfermaria.

Chegou à porta do lugar quase sem fôlego, resolveu que parar de correr era o bastante quando viu Hugo sorrindo para ela imensamente feliz, mais não havia nenhum sinal de Rose.

_ Então é verdade o que o menino acabou de me dizer? – perguntou esperançosa.

_ É sim, Rose acabou de ir ao banheiro – disse Hugo alegremente, com um impulso de Felicidade Lilian o abraçou, um abraço perfeitamente confortável, um encaixe perfeito, como se um corpo sem o outro fosse incompleto, seu coração acelerou pela magia do momento e os olhos do garoto foram de encontro aos seus, engoliu em seco, olhou para baixo e viu lábios perfeitamente convidativos e no instante seguinte viu que além de serem convidativos eram perfeitamente maravilhosos encaixados aos seus, era um beijo, um daqueles que a menina sempre sonhara.

- Hanrã – Rose pigarreou quando viu a cena – Posso saber o que é isso.

Lilian e Hugo sorriram entre o beijo e se soltaram quando olharam para a ruiva.

- O que foi isso Lilian – perguntou Hugo vermelho – Acredito que saiba explicar melhor que eu.

- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Rose.

- Não exatamente, digamos que somos amigos – Lilian olhou em cumplicidade para o primo – Amigos com benefícios, ou melhor, primos com benefícios. – em seguida caiu na gargalhada junto com os outros dois, havia um jeito estranho na relação do casal, mas sem duvida eles eram felizes assim.

* * *

_Há rumores de que a Weasley acordou é verdade? – perguntou Scorpius enquanto entrava na enfermaria, franziu o cenho ao notar que Hugo e Lilian estavam abraçados ao redor da cama em que Rose estava deitada, a menina por sua vez gelou ao escutar sua voz.

_ Sim Malfoy, ela finalmente acordou, achou que não acordaria mais hoje? – disse Lilian – Vamos Hugo acho que eles precisam conversar – e saiu arrastando o primo que parecia meio relutante.

_ Hey Weasley como está? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama e sentava em um espaço vazio que encontrou.

_ Estou meio fraca, mais acho que estou bem – disse Rose sorrindo gentilmente.

_ Se lembra do que aconteceu na arena? – perguntou, tentando disfarçar a sua ansiedade mais falhando miseravelmente.

_ Da qual parte? – perguntou a menina sorrindo traquina – Lembro-me vagamente de ter caído... – o coração de Scorpius apertou, e o beijo será que ela lembrava? Seria realmente frustrante se não – E de ter acontecido algo estranho entre nós.

Scorpius sorriu um sorriso realmente grande, a ruiva não pode deixar de contribuir.

- Tipo isso? – disse o loiro lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Foi algo parecido, mais sua boca estava um pouco mais perto da minha, você é realmente muito burro Scorpius – deu tapinha de leve no braço, o loiro segurou sua mão e com a outra que estava livre puxou seu rosto e selou os seus lábios.

_ Você é profundamente irritante, mais eu não sei o que seria de mim se não acordasse logo - disse Scorpius, enquanto fazia um cafuné da cabeça da ruiva, um tanto desajeitado fazendo a sua franja cair em seu rosto e roçar levemente nos seus olhos castanhos.

_ Quando foi que deixamos de ser inimigos mortais mesmo?- perguntou a ruiva brincalhona.

_ Admita que aquelas piadas, era só um pretexto para chamar minha atenção – disse Scorpius tentando parecer convencido.

_ A partir do momento que você admitir que me ama – disse em tom de brincadeira.

_ Mas Eu Te Amo Rose irritantemente ruiva e chata Weasley – embora falasse divertido, a menina sentiu sinceridade em suas palavras e ficou imensamente corada.

_ Ei, psiu, Malfoy vem cá – Scorpius sorria do constrangimento da menina quando notou Albus o chamando, virou e o avistou a poucos metros sentados em uma cama.

- Preciso falar com o veado do meu melhor amigo, que não consegue ficar um minuto sem mim – disse enquanto depositava um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e ia até o amigo.

_ Humpf, você nem ao menos veio me visitar quando eu acordei – disse Albus em um falso tom raivoso, o loiro caiu na gargalhada.

_ O que quer de uma pessoa tão sem coração que como eu? – perguntou Scorpius.

_ Nada demais – disse em um sussurro Scorpius franziu o cenho – Lembra-se da aposta? – acenou que sim com a cabeça – então amanhã ao meio dia acaba, e preciso de um favor seu – disse ainda em um tom baixo, Scorpius o olhou intrigado – Não peça a Rose em namoro até a hora do almoço ok? – seus olhos brilhavam alucinados.

_ E porque eu faria isso? – perguntou – Você está ficando maluco? Não posso alimentar o seu vicio por apostas – disse o menino – e Além do mais, acho que você venceu, o Connor não vai pedir a Rose em namoro, anda para cima e para baixo ao lado de uma menina.

_ Não importa, não quero que nada me atrapalhe, vai que essa aposta maluca aceita o seu pedido - disse Al.

_ Bom saber e qual é a consequência dessa aposta? – perguntou curioso.

_ Nada demais, só um ataque de risos e veja bem já te salvei de grandes perigos não acha? – disse em um tom desesperado. – Em nome da nossa amizade? Se não mandarei agora mesmo uma carta para o Tio Ron – disse Albus.

_Você não faria isso – disse o Loiro em tom de desaprovação.

_Experimente - disse sorrindo com desdém.

_Vá embora senhor Malfoy, os pacientes precisam descansar – Disse Madame Pomfrey saindo de uma salinha que era reservada para ela na enfermaria.

Scorpius lançou um sorriso gentil para Rose que estava sentada na cama observando os dois, e saiu puxado pela Madame em direção a porta.

* * *

Rose teve um sono inquieto, que envolvia apostas e escândalo no meio do Salão Principal, acordou assustada. O sol já tinha aparecido e como um balde de água fria ela lembrou que hoje era o ultimo dia da aposta e Connor não havia feito pedido nenhum, tudo estava perdido, iria passar uma imensa vergonha e tudo era culpa de Albus Potter, correu até a cama em que seu primo estava agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

_ SOCOORROOO – gritou Albus em desespero.

_Senhorita Weasley, o que pensa que está fazendo – disse Madame Promfey saindo da sua salinha com os cabelos desembrenhados e o rosto inchado.

_Vou mata-lo – disse Rose com o olhar maligno.

_Solte-o agora – disse a senhora segurando o braço da menina – Vá para a sua sala comunal, pelo visto já recuperou as forças, só não a mando para sala da diretora agora porque teve um dia difícil ontem.

_Eu não me esqueci da aposta – disse a ruiva, Albus esbugalhou os olhos.

* * *

_É bom te ver em pé prima – Lilian disse quando a viu no salão comunal aquela manhã.

_ É bom para mim também, mas estou realmente sem animo para comemorar, sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou.

_ Não. – disse sincera

_ O ultimo dia da aposta e eu não conseguir fazer o Connor me namorar – disse Rose.

_ Sinto muito lhe dizer, mas devo lembrar que não irá consegui hoje também, o Liam anda para cima e para baixo com uma nova conquista – disse Lilian com um sorriso amarelo, Rose se afundou no sofá.

_Não vai ser tão terrível e além do mais eu não queria namorar ele.

_ Hugo me falou sobre você e o Malfoy – Rose ficou vermelha.

_ Como é que Hugo sabe?

_ Bom ele só juntou algumas cenas e deduziu – disse Lilian encolhendo os ombros. – Hey espere ai? Você, Malfoy , namorar, aposta, papel... Hugo – a ruiva soltou um sorriso de compreensão e saiu em direção a o retrato da mulher gorda – vejo você mais tarde – foi tudo que ela disse, Rose revirou os olhos e se afundou ainda mais no sofá.

Não demorou muito e sua prima voltou completamente atacada, subiu até o dormitório das garotas e saiu correndo pela saída do retrato de novo.

* * *

Lilian tinha saído do corujal a alguns minutos, tinha ido buscar reforços, Scorpius Malfoy precisava saber o que aconteceria se Rose Weasley perdesse a aposta, não iria ficar nada bem para sua prima e nem para ele mesmo. Conhecendo o seu irmão como conhecia, tinha absoluta certeza de que Albus Potter teria omitido esse acontecimento do seu amigo, afinal havia uma aposta em jogo.

_Onde diabos você esteve? – perguntou Lilian a Hugo ao pé da escada que levava a o salão principal, estava quase na hora do almoço.

_Estava tentando criar o tal feitiço que me pediu a semanas atrás - disse Hugo simplesmente.

_E você conseguiu? - perguntou a prima preocupada.

_Ainda não sei preciso testar, o que eu tentei fazer foi um feitiço que revertesse qualquer tipo de aposta - disse Hugo.

_Isso é ótimo - disse Lilian o abraçando - Não há tempo para testar meu caro, olha o Albus ali indo para o salão principal - disse apontando para uma massa de cabelos pretos despenteados que vinha da direção das masmorras rumo ao salão.

_ Tem certeza Lilian? - perguntou Hugo hesitante.

_ Tenho cenoura macho, o papai me contou uma vez que na época dele, havia um livro de um tal de príncipe que criou os seus próprios feitiços - disse a menina sorrindo encorajadora. Hugo a olhou desconfiado e pensou que seria para o bem da sua irmã, Lilian tinha lhe contado tudo.

_ Tudo bem cenourinha, vamos ao ataque - disse suspirando indicando que tinha sido vencido pelos argumentos - _Conuertere pignus* - _pronunciou o feitiço no mesmo instante em que fazia um gesto com a varinha, o feitiço atingiu a lateral de Albus que olhou imediatamente para a direção de que ele veio.

_ Desculpa Al, pontaria errada a do meu oponente - disse Lilian que teatralmente iniciou um batalha com Hugo.

_ Juízo Crianças - disse Albus enquanto girava os olhos em desaprovação, no fim das contas o feitiço nem tinha doido, nem nada.

* * *

Scorpius andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, havia uma carta em sua mão, não se sentia tão nervoso assim desde muito tempo. Toda vez que o retrato girava mostrando algum grifinório saindo do salão comunal ele estremecia por dentro, mais das quatro vezes em que girará nenhuma era ruiva, além de nervoso, estava ficando impaciente.

_Vamos Rose apareça, está quase na hora do almoço... Há como eu quero matar Albus Potter – disse Scorpius.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo aqui – disse a ruiva quando saiu do retrato e deu de cara com Scorpius.

_ Estou bem... Hum... err... Preciso falar com você... - após varias pausas dramáticas e um olhar intrigado ele não conseguia mais falar.

_ Scorpius? - perguntou a menina curiosa.

_ Sabe é estranho o que vou dizer agora, mas peço que compreenda, eu fui um babaca com você por todos esses anos e me sinto mais babaca ainda por ter sido babaca, ok chega de babaca, mais é que se eu não tivesse sido assim teria te conhecido melhor há tempos e poderia fazer uma coisa muito mais significativa que essa, só que infelizmente não é assim e eu percebi que não suportaria a ideia de que todos os meninos de Hogwarts poderiam te ver só com as roupas de baixo, porque eu simplesmente Amo você, é tenho certeza disso eu Amo você Rose Weasley, quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Scorpius e falou tudo isso em um só fôlego.

- Isso foi simplesmente... Lindo – disse a menina enquanto corria e selava seus lábios com os do loiro – E com toda certeza aceito.

* * *

11:59 h, Albus Potter estava sentado no Salão Principal, enquanto olhava a mesa da grifinoria, a qualquer momento o espetáculo iria começar, Rose não estava ali, mais logo chegaria, foi só concluir o pensamento e olhar para o relógio que marcavam 12:00h em ponto que ele avistou sua prima entrar de mãos dadas com seu melhor amigo, todos olhavam o mais novo casal. Um sensação esquisita se apoderou dele, uma enorme vontade de tirar a roupa, suas bochechas coraram de raiva, olhou para a mesa da grifinória, Lilian acenava e lançava um sorrisinho em sua direção, e como um flash a cena apareceu em sua cabeça_:_ Desculpa Al, pontaria errada a do meu oponente - disse Lilian que teatralmente iniciou um batalha com Hugo._

- Lilian Potter... – Um grito de desespero saiu da sua garganta quando notou o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas suas mãos começaram a se mexer involuntariamente, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser correr para fora dali antes que estivesse completamente despido.

FIM

* * *

**N/a:** O que eu posso dizer? Eu demorei porque eu tive diversas complicações para fazer esse fim, todos que eu fazia eu não achava bom o suficiente, mais eu gostei muito desse e decidir que não queria fazê-las espera mais. Há meninas quero dizer também um **Muito Obrigada**, a todas vocês que acompanharam a fic, a todas as criticas, pois elas são bem vindas, construtivas e me ajudam a melhorar. E a cima de tudo quero agradecer a todos os elogios pois eles me serviram de incentivo, muito obrigada mesmo, adorei conhecer vocês.

Ps: _Conuertere pignus* no latim (do google tradutor ok, ainda não sou dotada para falar latim) é Reveter Aposta :), beijos_


End file.
